Rebelando el amor
by sweet vampire angel
Summary: Amu no pudo creer ssus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ikuto, pero que pasaria si Ikuto tuviera una antigua relacion con otra persona a la cual el piensa que es la persona mas importente en su vida? Habra otra persona en la vida de Amu?
1. Chapter 1: La persona especial de Ikuto

**_Rebelando el amor_**

Que pasaria si la persona que tu amas no te hace caso? Que pasaria si la persona que habias pensado nunca te habia amado? Que pasaria si tu nunca hubieses deseado amar a esa persona?

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La persona especial de Ikuto**

Era de noche la luz de la luna alumbraba todo el paarke de Tokio, una extraña figura aparecio era Ikuto. Que aun habia sido controlado seguia recolectando los sueños de los niños, es misma noche ahabia recolectado la mayor cantidad que la noche anterior; Amu y sus amigos lo encontraron y comenzaron a lucchar contra el sin embargo...

Amu – Ikuto para esto porfavor?!

Pero Ikuto no la reconocio siguio recolectando mas huevos 'x', Utau no podia ver lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos; ya no podia reconocer a su propio hermano.

Utau – Sin tan solo tuvieramos el embrion o si estuviera ella aqui nos ayudaria en lo que esta pasando ahora.

Tadase – Te refieres a...- dijo mirandola con nosttalgia y tristeza.

Nagihiko – No es de estar platicando tenemos que ayudar que ayudar a Amu inmediatamente.

Yaya – AH!!! Chicos tenemos problemas!!!

Yaya señalo a los huecos 'x' formando una monstruosa figura, que estaban bajo las ordenes de Ikuto los guardianes esquibaron los ataques de aquel monstruo. Pero al no poder mas los guardianes ya no pudieron esquibarlos mas, ya estaban agotados, pero derrepente los guardiannes fueron atacados por sorpresa de aquellos ataques del monsstruo. Solamente Amu salio ilesa.

Amu – Chicos!!! – pero al distrraerse

Tadase – Amu chan cuidado!!! Detras de ti!!!

Fue completamente herida Tadase no se pudo controlar al ver que Amu habia sido herida se dirigio hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo cuando ikuto iba a dar el ataque definitivo se escucho un grito junto con la apricon del embrion que lo de tuvo por completo.

¿? - DETENTE YA NO SIGAS MAS IKUTO!!! MY OWN HEART UNLOCK!!!

La misteriosa chica sorprenndio a todos ya que su corazon era el embrion.

Amu – Ella tiene el embrion? No puede ser posible.

Tadase – Eso es i-imposible

Utau – Como es que ella...?

La luz de luna cubria el rostro de la chica la cual se fue acercando hacia Ikuto, el cual al verla parecia reaccionar.

Tadase y Utau no podian creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tadase – Eso... no puede ser ella regreso

Amu – Pero quien es ella? Utau, Tadase?

Utau – Esa chica es la persona mas importante de Ikuto, Amu

Al escuchar esta palabras a Amu le comenzo a surgir un profundo dolor en su pecho como si le hubieran quitado una parte de ella.

La misteriosa chica se dirigio hacia Ikuto, y ella coloco sus manos en el rostro de Ikuto.

¿? – Ya no sigas por favor, Ikuto.

La lagrimas de la misteriosa chica comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

Ikuto – Te he esperado tanto tiempo – le dijo mientras que el la abrazaba con toda sus fuerzas.

Mientras que ambos se abrazaban liberaron una magia poderosa que purificaron todos los huevos 'x' al igual que el monstruo.

Amu al verlos fijamente como se abrazaban sinti mucha tristeza y agonia en su corazon.

Ikuto - Nunca te vuelvas a ir, por favor.  
¿? - No lo hare te lo prometo, Ikuto- dijo con una calida sonrisa en su rostro-  
Utau – SA..SA..SAKURA!!  
¿? – Hola Utau... tanto tiempo sin vernos no?

Al confirmar que era Skaura corrio para abrasarla con lagrimas en los ojos

Utau - Que bueno que regrsate.

Sakura – No llores Utau. Jeje.

Amu – Mmm mucho gusto.

Sakura – Oh hola mucho gusto Amu chan. - dijo estrechando su mano.

Amu – Como es que tu sabes mi nombre?

Sakura – Bueno un amigo me lo dijo.

Amu se quedo sorprendida por la respuesta pero a la vez  
sintio una gran tristeza al saber toda la verdad de Ikuto y Sakura.

Nagihiko – Oye como es que puedes tener transformar con el embrion?!

Sakura – Simple por que es mi shugo chara.

Yaya – Y eso es posible?!

Cuando estaba apunto de contestar Sakura se desmayo pero fue atarpada por Ikuto

Ikuto – Estas bien Sakura, te duele algo?

Sakura – Estoy bien Ikuto, no te procupes.

Ikuto – Eso te pasa por esforzarte.

Sakura – Lo siento por preocuparte.

Utau – Sera mejor llevarla a casa, Ikuto.

Todos regresaron a sus casa, pero alguien no podia conciliar el sueño

Ran – Amu chan te pasa algo?

Miki – Estara preocupada por Ikuto?

Suu – Pero el se veia bien con Sakura no creen?

Amu – Que me esta pasando? Por que me siento a si? estara durmiendo junto a ella? Pero en que estoy pensando? -pensaba -

Al dia siguiente

Ran – Amu chan no nada dormiste verdad?

Amu - No pude conciliar el sueño, Ran. No te preocuupes estoy bien.

Suu – Acaso estabas pensando en Ikuto?

Amu – Sera mejor que me vaya a la escuela, antes de que se me haga otra vez tarde.

Sus charas la miraban con muchha tristeza y preocupacion, no sabian lo que le pasaba a su dueña.

En la escuela para la sorpresa de Amu

Nakaidou - Chicos tomen sus asientos por favor les tengo un anuncio muy importante.

Rima – Que sera?

Nakaidou – Pasa por favor

Era Sakura, quien se habia transferido de escuela

En el jardin real

Rima – Asi que tu y Hotori ya se habian conocido?

Sakura – Si hace muchos años, pero saben no a cambiado absolutamente nada.

Tadase – Que qieres decir con eso?

Sakura – Que sigues siendo el niño lindo y amable, Tadase.

Yaya – Oye!! Cambiando de tema que vas a hacer hoy?!!

Sakura – Hoy pensaba en acompañar a Utau en uno de sus ensayos.

Yaya – Oigan que les parece si vamos todos juntos?!!

Amu - Pero no la molestaremos?

Sakura - No lo creo, yo pieso que eso la haria realmente feliz.

A la hora de la salida todos iban juntos a la puerta principal.

Amu – Ojala no se moleste Utau, por que me preocupa que la estemos interrumpiendo en uno de sus ensayos.

Ran - No pienses en eso amu chan, todo estara bien.

Miki- Solo le vamos a darle animos.

Mientras que todos se dirigian hasta la puerta de salida Yaya exclamo.

Yaya – MIREN AHI VA IKUTO!!

Sakura – I-IKUTO ?! -dijo alsando al mirada

Amu – Otra vez! Por que mi corazon se acelera tanto cuando veo a Ikuto? - penso- Ikuto que haces aqui?

Ikuto la ignoro y la esquivo a la vez a Amu, mientras el se dirigia hacia Sakura. Amu no podia creer lo que habia visto con sus propios ojos, ella habia sido rechazada por Ikuto.

Ikuto – Vamonos Sakura - dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la mano-

Sakura – Espera a donde me llevas Ikuto?

Ikuto -Es un secreto, creeme te gustara.

Sakura - Pero tengo que ir con Utau en sus ensayos.

Ikuto – No te preocupes, ella lo comprendera.

Sakura – Chicos me disculpan con Utau por favor?

Tadase - No te preocupes nosotros le decimos, que se diviertan.

Ikuto y Sakura se fueron tomados de las manos, para la sorpresa de todos

Yaya - Hacen una linda pareja no creen chicos?

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2: Un corazon roto

Capitulo 2: Un corazon roto

Re-cap:

Yaya – Hacen una lindo pareja no creen chicos?

* * *

Chicos – Si

Al escuchar las respuestas de sus amigos el pecho de Amu le comenzo a doler mas como si una daga le atravesara en ella. En ese momento Amu se iba separando lentamente de sus amigos, las dos unicas personas que se enteraron de la ausencia de Amu fueron Nagihiko y Rima.

Nagihiko – Amu chan estas bien?

Amu – Hai Nagi.

Rima – No es cierto, estas mintiendo Amu.

Amu – Jeje, chicos estoy bien solamente estoy cansada de verdad.

Nagihiko – Entonces no vas a venir con nosotros a ver a Utau?

Amu – No, parece que no lo siento mucho chicos pero de verdad estoy realmente cansada, tal vez para la proxima.

Rima – Ok Amu te entiendo, si necesitas algo solamente llamanos si?

Amu – Si – le dijo poniendo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Despues de explicarles a sus amigos Amu se retiro de prisa para que Nigihiko y Rima no le preguntaran mas. Cuando Amu se fue Nagihiko y Rima se fueron con los otros guardianes al saber ellos que ya no estaba Amu les preguntaron a Nagihiko y a Rima que en donde estaba ella.

Nagihiko – Amu chan se fue a su casa.

Tadase – Esta bien que le ocurrio algo malo?

Rima – No te preocupes Tadase, ella solamente esta cansada.

Yaya – Eso quiere decir que vamos a estar aburrida sin Amu chi. T//T

Nagihiko – Tranquilisate Yaya, ella solamente esta cansada.

Rima – Asi es Yaya.

Tadase – Bueno y ahora que hacemos?

Yaya – Vamos a visitar a Utau se lo prometimos a Sakura y a Amu chi!!! ^_^

Todos – HAI!!

¿? – Con que Amu?

Mientras tanto en el parque:

Ran – Amu chan estas bien?

Amu - ...

Mikki – Amu chan estas triste por lo que sucedio hoy?

Suu – Amu chan?

Amu – suspirando – Estoy bien chicas en serio solamente estoy cansada.

Dia – Estas segura Amu chan? ( **N/A: Oops se me olvido decirles que tambien Dia estara en esta historia, Gomen**)

Amu – Si.

Mientras que Amu y sus chara tomaron un camino corto en el parque para llegar hacia su casa, en ese momento escucharon el sonido de un violin.

Amu – _Ese sonido podria ser?_ – Pensando.

Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia – Amu chan espera!!

Amu corria y corria para averiguar quien era la persona que estaba tocando esa melodia, cuando Amu lo descubrio sus ojos se deslumbraron. Era Ikuto quien estaba tocando y que segun dejo de tocar, pero no ademas de eso Amu vio a Sakura e Ikuto besandose en la boca, esto hizo sentir a Amu mas dolida y destrozada.

Amu – _Que es este dolor que siento en mi pecho?_- Penso

Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia – AMU CHAAAAN!!!

Ikuto – Amu?

Amu -....

Ikuto – Que estas haciendo aqui? – le pregunto pero ella no le respondio

Sakura – Amu estas bienn?

Amu no respondio solamente se les quedo mirando, de pronto los ojos de Ikuto y Sakura se deslumbraron al ver la expresion de los ojos de Amu, los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas. Amu ya no podia contener sus lagrimas se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar rapido ignorando las palabras de Ikuto y de sus charas.

Ikuto – Amu espera!

Sakura – Ikuto vamos a preguntarle que le pasa

Ikuto – Si

Mientras tanto:

Ran – Amu chan que te pasa estas bien?

Amu - Si Ran estoy bien. – Con una voz quebrada y sus lagrimas recorrian en sus mejillas

Dia – Amu chan?

Amu – No se preocupen por mi de verdad es.. es.. estoy.. - les dijo pero comenzo a desaugarse con todo sus dolor.

Ran, Miki, Suu yDia – Amu chan...

¿? – No tienes por que llorar Amu, todo va a estar bien.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3: El pañuelo del amor

**Capitulo 3: El pañuelo del amor**

Re-cap:

¿? - No tienes por que llorar Amu, todo va a estar bien.

* * *

Amu – Quien eres tu? Y como sabes mi nombre?

¿? – No te asustes Amu, te dire quien soy solamente promete que te calamras.

Amu – Esta bien

¿? – Mi nombre es Dark Katayama. Dime por que estabas llorando?

Amu – No es de tu incubencia sabias. – En su estilo COOL & SPICY

Dark – Tienes mucha razon.

Amu – Eh?

Dark – No deberia meterme en la vida de los demas, en especial en suss problemas. Bueno mejor me voy

Amu – Oye espera, por favor.

Dark – Si?

Amu – Aunque tengas mucha razon, sobre no meterte en los problemas de los demas. Te contare por que estaba llorando.

Dark – Esta bien escucho.

Dark y Amu caminaron hasta que encontraron una banca, ahi ambos se sentaron y Amu le conto por que estaba llorando, al esuchar esto Dark se quedo impresionado por la historia de Amu. Y a la vez el demostro en sus ojos enojo y dolor sobre Amu, mientras que ella derramaba sus lagrimas de dolor.

Amu – Y esa fue la razon por la que llore.

Dark – Y este tal Ikuto es tu novio?

Amu – Q..QUE?! NO EL...EL NO ES MI NO..NOVIO – le dijo y a la vez estaba ruborizada.

Dark – Uh! Pero si estas roja como un tomate Amu.

Amu – No..NO es..es..ci..cierto

Dark – Jeje, pero si estas tartamudeando.

Amu – Oye pero como sabes mi nombre?

Dark – Uh! Es que escuche a tus charas llamarte, mientras que tu estabas corriendo.

Amu – EH?! Pu..puedes ver mis charas?!

Dark – Sip. Frank sal.

Amu no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco de Dark salio un huevo gris con un dibujo en forma de una luna creciente. Despues de que salio el chara de Dark este vestia una camiseta negra, pantalones rasgados negros, una banda blanca en su mano derecha y chaleco gris. Su cabello era cafe chocolate y sus ojos eran verdes claros. (N/A: El chara se parece igualito a Dark, pero el cabello de Dark es negro)

Dark – Frank ella es Amu. Amu el es Frank mi chara.

Amu – Um..mucho gusto en conocerte Frank, oh! Si ellas son mis charas Ran, Miki, Su y Dia. Chicas el es Frank.

Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia – Hola Frank, ~desu

Frank -...

Dark – Frank no seas descortes, saludalas por favor.

Frank – Hola chicas. – les dijo y mirando fijamente a Miki.

Miki –O//O

Dark – Parace que se me esta haciendo un poco tarde.

Amu – A mi tambien. -^_^

Dark - Te acompaño hacia tu casa Amu?

Amu – Eh?

Dark - Olvidalo nos vemos luego, niña distraida.

Amu – me dijiste niña distraida?

Dark – Sip, algun problema?

Amu – Si a mi nunca me a gustado que me digan 'niña'

Dark – Aw! Lo siento mucho anciana. Jeje

Amu – ANCIANA!!! Ni si quiera tengo 80.

Dark – No pero si te enojas asi, si lo seras jeje.

Amu – Callate eres peor que Ikuto.

Al decir esto, Amu se sintio mucho mas dolida recordando aquella imagen que nunca pudo sacar de su cabeza. En ese momento sintio algo recorrer por sus mejillas estaba llorando otra vez, despues de que se quizo secarse sus lagrimas Amu vio un pañuelo frente de ella. Era Dark quien le ofrecio su pañuelo para que ella se secara con el, Amu lo tomo y se seco con el.

Amu – Gracias Dark, toma – le dijo devolviendo- le su pañuelo

Dark – No, quedatelo te lo regalo para cuando estes triste te seques con el.

Amu – Arigatou Dark. - ^-^

Dark – Douitashimashite - (N/A: **Douitashimashite** significa **de nada**)

Amu - Dark he pensado que, si quiero que me acompañes hacia mi casa digo si no te molesta.

Dark – Claro que no me molesta Amu y acepto tu invitacion.

Continuara....


	4. chapter 4: El extraño invitado

**Capitulo 4: El extraño invitado.**

Re-cap

Dark – Claro que no me molesta Amu.

* * *

Amu llego a su casa acompañada de Dark, mientras que Amu casi llegaba al porton de su casa ella sinto por detras dos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella. Ella giro su cabeza y a Dark abrazandola, sus charas empezarro a sonrojarse pero uno de ellos no se sonrajaba... era Frank. El solamente hacia un gesto de 'que ridiculo', pero el miro a su alrededor y vio a Mikki sonrojada. Esto tambien hizo que Frank la abrazara, mientras que Mikki se sonrojara demas.

Amu – Da..Dark que..que haces? – le pregunto muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

Dark – Me estoy despidiendo de ti, mi querida Amu.

Amu – Eh?! – O////O

Ran/Suu – Ah!! Le dijo 'Querida Amu'!!! – dijieron muy emocionadas ^///^

Amu trato de esconder su rostro con sus manos, ella sentia que su rotro estaba ardiendo como situvara fiebre. Tambien ella sentia que su sangre ardia como el fuego y corria demasiado rapido.

Amu – Pensando – 'Dios mio, ¿por que me dijo Dark 'mi querida Amu'? ayyy que verguenza!!!!

Dark – Bueno fue un placer acompañarte hasta aqui Amu, espero volvernos a encontrar otras vez mi querida Amu.

Amu – Su corazon – BUM BUM BUM.

Dark – Adios Amu, espero volverte a ver otra vez.

Dark la solto y se alejo de ella, pero antes de que se alejara el la beso en la mejilla. Amu al saber k la habia besado empezo a sonrojarse demas al igual que sus charas excepto a Dia. Que solamente ella empezo a reirse de lo que ocurria en la escena de Amu y de Dark.

Dark – Frank ya vamonos.

Frank – Bueno ya me tengo que ir chicas, fue un gusto en conocerlas en especial a ti Mikki. Jaamataashita (N/A:** jaamataashita **significa** hasta luego**). – Pero antes de que se fuera con su dueño, Frank le dio un beso en la mano de Mikki.

Ran,Mikki,Suu,Dia – O//O

Dark y Frank se estaban alejando, mientras que Amu y sus charas seguian sonrojadas. Amu toco su mejilla con su mano en donde Dark la habia besado, Mikki miro su mano en donde tambien Frank la habia besado ambas estaban suspirando levemente. Amu y sus charas entraron a la casa cuando depronto salio de repente Tsumugo (padre de Amu) llorando.

Amu – Papa ¿Por que lloras? – Pregunto muy confundida.

Tsumugo – A..Amu chan... – Llorando T_T

Amu – Mama ¿Que le pasa a papa? – Pregunto a su madre que estaba a lado de ella.

Midori – ¿Amu desde cuando tienes novio? – Pregunto muy alegre.

Amu - ¿Novio? Yo aun no tengo novio – le repondio muy confundida.

Ami – ¡Oneee chaan! ¿Por que no me dijiste que ya tenias novio? – Respondio muy feliz

Amu - ¿De que estan hablando todos? – Pregunto mucho mas confundida.

Midori – De aquel muchacho. – Le sonrio claramente.

Amu – pensando – ¿ACASO ME VIERON CON DARK?

Midori – Bien entonces los dejare solos.

Amu - ¿Solos? Pero mama el ya se fue desde hace un rato.

Ami – Esta en la sala onee chan. Jeje. ¡Acaba de llegar de Howng Kowng! –Respondio muy feliz.

Midori – No se dice "Hownk Kowng" Ami se dice "Hong Kong" – Corrigiendo-le a Ami

Amu - ¿Quien viene de Hong Kong?

Midori/Ami – Por que no lo miras por ti misma.

Tsumugo – ¡NOOOOOO. MI PEQUEÑO GORRIOOON! – Respondio llorando mas fuerte.

Amu se sentia mucho mas confundida de lo que ya estaba, camino hacia la sala y sus ojos se deslumbraron al ver al joven muchacho, tambien los ojos de aquel muchacho se deslumbraron al ver a Amu. Esto hizo que Amu se sonrojara mas y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de felicidad, ella corrio hacia el joven muchacho y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras que en un rincon estaban escondidos sus padres y su hermana, bueno excepto Tsumugo que estaba llorando mas cuando vio a Amu abrazando al joven muchacho.

Amu – Te..te extrañe... mu..mucho.- le respondio entre sollozos.

¿? – yo...yo...yo tambien te extrañe mucho Amu chan. – le contesto muy ilucionado y a la vez sonrojado.

Amu – Me alegro que regresaras.....Kairi.

Continuara....


	5. Chapter 5: Consolada

**Capitulo 5: Consolada**

Re-cap:

Amu – Me alegro que regresaras.....Kairi.

* * *

Amu seguia abrazando a Kairi sin dejarlo ir, Kairi tambien la abrazo. Habia esperado mucho tiempo de abrazarla por primera vez en ese momento se dejaron de abrazar, Amu se seco sus lagrimas que habia derramado pero tambien se sonrojo al saber que habia abrazado a Kairi. Ademas ella estaba muy apenada por mojar la playera de Kairi, pero a el no le dio importancia por que el ya sabia que Amu estaba feliz de verlo otra vez.

Amu – Ayy! Kairi perdon por... mojar tu playera.

Kairi – No tienes de que disculparte Amu. Ademas esta yo tambien estoy feliz de verte de nuevo.

Amu – Kairi.

Musashi – Es un honor de verlas otra vez. Ran sama, Mikki sama, Su sama y Dia sama. - Reverenciando como saludo, al igual que ellas.

Dia – Umm ¿Quien es el? – Pregunto muy confundida.

Mikki – El es Musashi. Es el chara de Sanjo Kairi

Dia – Es el chico de los lentes.

Ran/Suu – Correcto!

Musashi – Tanto tiempos sin vernos verdad, Dia sama.

Dia – Si. ^//^.

Amu – ¿Kairi quieres algo de tomar?

Kairi – Si, solamente quiero agua. Por favor.

Amu – Um...ok..enseguida te lo...traigo. – Le respondio tartamudeando.

Amu se le vanto del sillon y su fue directo hacia la cocina, ella saco del refrigerador una jarra que estaba contenida de agua. Saco dos vasos de la alacena y los empezo a servir, despues de terminar con eso ella se fue hacia la sala donde estaba Kairi. El estaba platicando con las charas de Amu, cuando Amu le aviso que ya tenia los vasos todos la miraron y le sonrieron calidamente.

Amu – Aqui tienes Kairi.

Kairi – Oh! Muchas gracias Amu.

Amu - Oye Kairi.

Kairi – Si que pasa Amu chan.

Amu - ¿Como supistes que yo vivo aqui?

Kairi – E..etto... um.. pedi tu direccion.

Amu - ¿Mi direccion? ¿Quien te lo.. – Fue inturrumpida por Kairi.

Kairi – Te lo contare todo.

Amu – Esta bien te escucho.

Kairi – Todo sucedio cuando.. – Kairi fue contando–le su historia.

FLASH BACK

Kairi estaba en areopuerto esperando a su hermana Sanjo Yuukairi, eran las 4:39 p.m. cuando Yuukairi le recogio Kairi le dijo que iba a buscar a una persona importante. Esto hizo que se sonrojara, camino y camino hasta llegar a la escuela Seyo, pero ya no habia nadie. Fue hasta la oficina de su hermana y ahi encontro a los guardianes y Utau.

Los guardianes/Utau – Ka..Kairi?

Kairi – Yo

Yaya – KAIRIIIIII!!!! – Lo abrazo sin soltarlo y los beso muchas veces en sus mejillas.

Charas – MUSAHSIIII!!! – Todos lo abrazaron.

Kukai – Yo Kairi! ¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad viejo?

Kairi – Si viejo cuanto tiempo, ja. Tambien a ti QUEEN.

Rima – Si. – n_n

Kairi – ¿Y tu quien eres? – Señalando a Nagihiko.

Tadase – Ah! El es Fujisaki Nagihiko. Es el nuevo JACK.

Nagihiko – Yo! Es un gusto conocerte Sanjo Kairi.

Kairi – El honor es mio, JACK – Se inclino como un saludo personal.

Yaya – Me alegro de que estes aqui de nuevo Kairi. – Lo solto y se alejo un centimetro de el.

Kairi – A mi tambien, por cierto ¿Donde esta el JOCKER? – Mirando por todos lados para buscar a Amu.

Nagihiko – Amu no se sentia bien, asi que ella se fue a su casa a descansar. – Todos con una mirada triste.

Rima – A mi no me parecio que estuviera mal.

Utau - ¿por ue lo dices Rima? – Pregunto muy confundida.

Rima – Por que los ojos de Amu mostraban tristeza y dolor.

Utau - ¿Dolor?

Rima – Cuando Amu le pregunto a Ikuto, que estaba haciendo fuera del porton de la escuela. El la rechazo y se dirigio hacia Sakura.

Kairi - ¿Que? ¿como pudo hacerle eso a Amu?

Kukai – No sabemos por que hizo eso, pero desde ahorita Hinamori debe de estar llorando.

Kairi – Ire a verla. Me pueden dar.... su direccion por favor.

Utau – Si. – Anoto en un papel la direccion y se lo dio.

Kairi – Gracias Uatu sama.

Rima – Kairi, cuando sepas algo de Amu comunicate con nosotros por favor.

Kairi – Lo prometo, QUEEN. Palabre de samurai.

Kairi se retiro de la oficina y se fue hasta la casa de Amu, fue recibido por Midori. Pregunto si estaba Amu en casa, pero Midori y Tsumugo le dijieron que no habia vuelto que tal vez fue a dar un paseo como siempre lo hacia. Le ofrecieron asiento y comodidad en su casa, mientras que el esperaba a Amu.

FLASH BACK

Kairi – Y eso fue todo, Amu.

Amu – Entonces ya sabes sobre Ikuto y Sakura. ¿Verdad? – Le pregunto muy triste.

Kairi – No mucho, pero Amu me puedes decir ¿Quien es esta Sakura?

Amu – Sakura es... Sakura es la....la persona....mas... importante de Ikuto. – Responndio a su pregunta pero ella comenzo a llorar.

Kairi la abrazo para consolarla, Amu siguio llorando y llorando hasta que ya pudo contener sus lagrimas. Kairi al verla asi sintio un odio profundo hacia Ikuto, el no queria verla sufrir asi. Despues dos delgados abrazaron al chico, era Amu quien tambien acepto su abrazo y su consolacion. Kairi la dejo de abrazar levanto delicadamente el menton de la chica la miro a sus ojos dorados y le sonrio.

Kairi – Amu, ya no llores mas. No tienes que sufrir por lo que te hizo el.

Amu - Kairi.. – Fue interrumpida por el.

Kairi – Ademas eres muy especial para mi y para tus amigos.

Amu – O///O. ¿En serio?

Kairi – En serio ademas de que eres especial, eres muy hermosa.

Amu – O///////O

Kairi – Jeje, Amu te prometo que yo voy a estar por siempre a tu lado. Cuando te sientas mal yo siempre estare ahi a tu lado.

Amu – Kai...Kairi. O///O.

Kairi - Bueno ya me voy fue un placer verte de nuevo Amu. Nos vemos mañana.

Amu – Espera! – Kairi volteo a verla.

Kairi - ¿Que pasa?

Amu – Quiero acompañarte......hasta la....entrada. – O////O

Kairi – Um...esta...esta bien. Musashi.

Musashi – Hai! Adios Ran sama, Mikki sama, Suu sama y Dia sama. – Le sonrio a Dia y esta comenzo a sonrojarse.

Amu se levanto del sofa y se dirigio con Kairi hasta la puerta de la entrada. Ella abrio la puerta y kairi salio al igual que ella, hasta llegar al porton de su casa Kairi le sonrio amablemente y ella tambien. Kairi abrio la puerta del porton y salio, Amu se acerco para cerrar el porton pero en eso ella sintio dos brazos alrededor de ella, era Kairi que la seguia abrazando-la. Ella sintio que su rostro comenzo arder como si tuviera fiebre, Kairi la solto se hacerco hacia ella y la beso en la mejilla. Amu comenzo a ssonrojarse como un tomate, Kairi le sonrio, se depidio y se fue. Amu solamente se quedo ahi parada tocandose su mejilla y sonrojada.

Amu – Pensando – Kairi me beso..... en la mejilla..... al igual que.......Dark.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6: La Pelea

**Capitulo 6: La Pelea.**

Re-cap:

Amu – Pensando – Kairi me beso..... en la mejilla..... al igual que.......Dark.

* * *

Amu ya estaba en su cama descansando, pero de pronto una siluta negra la miraba como dormia. La puerta del balcon estaba completamente cerrada con ya llave, pero la silueta la abrio como arte de magia entro a la habitacion de la chica sin hacer ningun ruido. Camino hacia donde estaba ella, se sento junto a ella y le empezo a cariciar sus cabellos rosados. La pelirosa suspiraba relejadamente, mientras que la silueta se empezaba en acercar para besarla directamente en sus suaves labios que estaban llenos de ternura y deseo. Pero de pronto otra silueta aparacio de repente, la cual esta silueta mostraba en su mirada un profundo enojo.

¿? - ¿Quien eres tu para entrar en la habitacion de Amu?

¿? – Mmmm... mira quien lo dice, tu tambien que handas haciendo en la recamara de la hermosa chica quien se hace nombrar Amu.

¿? – Contesta mi pregunta ¿quien eres tu? – Levantando un poco la voz.

¿? – Shhh. Baja la voz no querras despertar a mi querida Amu. Ah! Por cierto se me olvidaba presentarme. Mi nombre es Dark Takayama.

¿? – Te ordeno que te largues de aqui. Ahora – Respondio mu enojado.

Dark – Mmm...vaya, tu tambien deberias irte Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto – ¿C-como sabes mi nombre? – Respondio con un tono de deslumbrado.

Dark – Eso no importa. Solamente te advierto que nunca vuelvas en hacercarte a mi querida Amu.

Ikuto - ¡Tu y ni nadie mas me puede dar ordenes, me escuchastes! – Respondio mucho mas enojado y levantando mas su voz.

Dark – Que parte de 'no levantes la voz', no entendistes.

Ikuto – Todas.

Dark – Mph. Ademas Amu me dijo todo lo que le hicistes, pobre se sentia muy triste al contarmelo.

Dark miro a Amu totalmente dormida, se acerco hacia ella y le empezo a cariciar su mejilla. Esto hizo que Ikuto lo jalara por detras sacandolo hacia fuera y aventandolo, Ikuto jamas se habia sentido tan enojado nunca permitiria a nadie que le tocara a su mas grande tesoro que es Amu. Dark se levanto un poco dolido, el solamente le sonrio enseñando-le su sonrisa malevola.

Yoru – Ikuto ~ nya! Esto no me gusta nada ~ nya! – Respondio muy asustado.

Dark – Je. No sabia que tuvieses un chara, que patetico.

Ikuto - ¿Puedes ver charas?

Dark – Claro que puedo verlos, ademas tengo uno. ¡Sal Frank!

Yoru – Ikuto, ese chara tiene un poder demasiado fuerte ~ nya!

Dark – !MY OWN HEART UNLOCK!

Ikuto – ¿Pero que demo... – Fue interrumpido por Yoru.

Yoru – ¡Ikuto! ¡Tu tambien transformate ~ nya! – Respondio muy desespero y asustado.

Ikuto – ¡Hai! – Antes de que se transformara, Dark salio ya transformado.

Dark – ¡Cambio de Personalidad: Mystic Angel! (N/A: **Mystic Angel** signfica **Angel Mistico**)

Dark vestia de un camiseta pegada de cuero negro que tenia unos lozas rojos a su alrededor, unos pantalones (N/A: los pantoles eran parecidos a los de "Death Rebel" no se me ocurrio otra cosa) color negro, una gabardina negra que contenia unas cadenas plateadas en su espalda y en sus brazos, unas botas tipo goticas y estas contenian 6 cinturones (N/A: no me acuerdo como se llamaban esas cosas que usan lo goticos en sus botas, jeje gomen). Tambien en su cuello tenia puesto un collar plateado en forma de cruz.

Dark – Sorprendido verdad, mph veamos ¿Que tan fuerte eres? Te dare el tiempo necesario para que te transformes, Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto – ¡Yo...Yoru!

Yoru - ¡Hai! – Respondio y entro en el cuerpo de Ikuto.

Ikuto – ¡Cambio de Personalidad: Black Lynx!

Dark – Mph. ¿A eso le llamas un cambio de personalidad?

Ikuto - ¡Callate! ¡Como te atreves a venir en la habitacion de Amu! – Respondio demasiado enojado.

Dark – Sabes este no es un buen lugar para luchar, como ya sabes no quiero que tu despiertes a mi querida Amu. Jeje.

Ikuto - ¡No le vuelvas a decir-le asi!

Dark – Si, como sea. Bueno en eso caso empezaremos a luchar en el parque, ademas a esta hora ya nadie esta y es un buen momento para comenzar nuestra pelea ahi ¿No lo crees?

Ikuto – Bien

Dark – Eso me gusta, entonces vamonos.

Ikuto se fue adelantando, mientras que Dark se quedo en el balcon viendo a Amu profundamente dormida. Miro el cielo se subio en la barda del balcon y salto, pero antes de que tocara el piso en su espalda desprendio unas alas largas y hermosas. Esas alas eran de color gris. Ikuto iba saltando de edificio en edificio, cuando de pronto sintio una presencia muy poderosa a la de el. Miro a su alrededor y vio a Dark volando en sus hermosas alas, Ikuto no le intereso el seguia en su camino sin distraerse. Despues de un rato ambos chicos ya habian llegado al parque.

Dark – Bien ya estamos aqui. Ahora que comience la batalla.

Ikuto – Mph. Solamente quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Dark – Bien, entonces comenzemos con la pelea.

Ikuto uso el poder 'Slash Claw' pero Dark lo esquivo, Ikuto no podia creer lo que vio con sus propios ojos. Pero Dark tenia otro tuco bajo la manga, era el collar de plata que colgaba en su cuello se lo arranco y lo convirtio en una espada. El mango de la espada era de un color dorado y la esquinaas de esta tenia la forma de 2 alas, la primera ala era de color blanca y la segunda ala era de color negra, toda la espada estaba hecha de plata excepto el mango y las alas. Ikuto se quedo deslumbrado con aquel objeto que poseia Dark.

Dark - ¿Deslumbrado?

Ikuto – No.

Dark – Mph. ¿Que mal?

Ikuto – Je, !SLASH CLAW!

Dark – ¡Lunar Shield! (N/A: El **lunar shield** es el hechizo de la proteccion. **"Lunar"** significa como el ciclo de la luna y **"Shield"** significa escudo.)

Ikuto – Pero que... – Fue interrumpido por Dark.

Dark – Jeje, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer chico felino. Vaya y yo pensando que eras mas fuerte que yo, no eres mas que un patetico chico debilucho.

Ikuto -.....

Dark – Te demostrare que tan poderoso soy, en verdad. ¡White & Dark Feathers!

Despues una brinallante luz blanca y oscura salio de la espada que tenia Dark, el ataque fue sorprendente para Ikuto ya que el nunca habia visto un poder mas poderoso que la de el. Antes de que Ikuto lo esquivara este fue atacado por grandioso poder, se impacto contra un arbol y cayo al suelo todo adolorido . No ademas que lo dejo adolorido sino que tambien desaparecio su cambio de personalidad.

Dark – Vaya recien comenzamos nuestra pelea y ya te distes por vencido. Patetico.

Ikuto – Mal...Maldito.

Dark – Mph como me lo suponia, no eres mas que un debilucho.

Ikuto – Te...demostrare...que no lo soy.

Dark - Mph. A mi no me importa que me demuestres si eres fuerte o no. Como quiera yo ya se lo que eres en realidad. Ah! Y por si acaso yo que tu me preocuparia mas por mi chara. – Señalaba a Yoru, en la rama de un arbol completemente inconsiente.

Ikuto - ¡Yoru! – Salto hacia el arbol y lo cogio en manos. – ¡MALDITO SEAS!

Dark – Bien supongo que ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Tsukiyomi. Asi tambien otra cosa no te le vuelvas acercar a mi Amu, entendido.

Ikuto – Eso nunca, yo no te permitere que la dañes, ni tampoco que te le acerques.

Dark – Mph. Mira quien lo dice, tu ya tienes a tu 'persona mas especial' Tssukiyomi.

Ikuto – ¿A que...te refieres con eso?

Dark – Tu ya lo deberias saber Tsukiyomi, pero ya que yo no soy grocero contigo te lo dire, la persona mas especial que tu tienes en la vida es... Sakura.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7: La Promesa de Ikuto

**Capitulo 7: La Promesa de Ikuto.**

Re-cap:

Dark – Tu ya lo deberias de saber Tsukiyomi, pero ya que yo no soy grocero contigo te lo dire, la persona mas especial que tu tienes en la vida es... Sakura.

* * *

Ikuto estaba caminado por las calles de la ciudad de Tokyo, aun estaba mal herido despues de aquel impacto que tuvo con el arbol. Mientras que Yoru estaba dormido en su hombro derecho, Ikuto miro hacia arriba contemplando la belleza de la luna llena esto hizo recordar a Ikuto las palabras que le dijo Dark a el.

FLASH BACK

Ikuto se quedo en shock cuando Dark le dijo que si su persona mas especial era Sakura, Dark solamente esperaba la respuesta de Ikuto, pero el nunca le respondio. Despues de varios minutos de no responder, Dark prefirio romper el silencio.

Dark – Mph. Como lo sospechaba Sakura si es la persona mas espacial para ti.

Ikuto – ....

Dark – Bien. Entonces le dire a Amu todo la verdad sobre tu relacion y de Sakura

Ikuto – Ni te atrevas a decirle esto a Amu.

Dark – ¿Ya entendi estas enamorado de Sakura y Amu, verdad?

Ikuto – Tu no te metas en lo que no te importa, este asunto en la que yo estoy metido no es tu asunto. Entendistes.

Dark – Bien ya entendi, pero solamente te dire algo Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto – Ahora que tonteria me vas a decir.

Dark – No es una tonteria Tsukiyomi. Solamente te dire algo es muy enserio, protege a la persona mas especial Tsukiyomi. Por que algun dia tu la perderas para siempre.

Ikuto – ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Dark – Tu tienes que buscar esa respuesta, por ti mismo.

Ikuto - Solamente lo haces para molestarme.

Dark – En realidad lo hago por el bien de Amu.

Ikuto – ¿Y que tiene que ver con Amu?

Dark – Por que ella es la persona mas especial para mi ahora, esa chica tiene una cierta forma de amabilidad y tiene un hermoso corazon puro.

Ikuto – Yo no permitire que Amu sea especial para ti.

Dark – Bien entonces en otra ocacion seguiremos luchando por el amor de Amu, por mientras descansa en tres dias. Por que cuando termine esos tres dias comenzaremos otra vez esta pelea.

FLASH BACK

Ikuto aun seguia recordando aquellas palabras pensando en Amu, pero el nunca se perdonaria de la que le habia hecho a Amu. Ikuto aun recordaba los buenos momentos que convivia con Amu, pero el recordo aquella tarde mientras que Amu le pregunto de que hacia el en su escuela y el la ignoro. Esto hizo que Ikuto se sintiera triste de lo que habia hecho con ella, la persona mas especial para el era Amu.

Yoru – Ikuto ~ nya – Desperto un poco adolorido.

Ikuto – ¿Yoru?

Yoru – Ikuto ¿Que sucedio~nya? ¿Donde esta Dark ~ nya? – Pregunto muy confundido.

Ikuto – Se fue Yoru, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto muy preocupado (Aunque no lo demuestre).

Yoru – ¡Si ~nya!

Ikuto – Que bien. Me alegro de que estes bien. Yoru

Yoru – Ikuto ¿Te paso algo? –Pregunto muy confundido.

Ikuto – Estoy bien. ¿Por que lo preguntas Yoru?

Yoru – Por nada ~ nya. Demo...

Ikuto – ¿Mmm?

Yoru – Te veo un poco preocupado.

Ikuto – ¿Preocupado?

Yoru – Si ~ nya. Antes de que pierdera la consiencia escuche algo sobre Amu ~ nya.

Ikuto – Te lo contare despues Yoru. Vamonos a casa.

Yoru – Ikuto ~ nya.

Ikuto – Pensando – Bien entonces dentro de estos tres dias empezara a entrenar. Amu te prometo que no dejare que ninguna persona se te acerque a ti. Te lo prometo.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8: Ayudame a olvidarlo

**Capitulo 8: Ayudame a olvidarlo**

Amu se levanto de muy buen humor, sus charas todavia no habian despertado. Amu se levanto de su cama y se dirigio a su baño, cuando termino de bañarse se puso su uniforme, agarro los cascarones de sus charas colocandolas en su bolso de la escuela y se fue directo en su escuela. Amu estaba realmente distraida que no vio que habia chocado con alguien.

Amu – Gomen nasai!

¿? – No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Estas bien Amu?

Amu – Uh? – Abrio sus ojos y estos se deslumbraron al ver al chico de ojos azules cielos.

¿? – ¿Amu estas bien? – Pregunto muy preocupado.

Amu – Ha..Hai! y tu ¿Estas bien?

¿? – Si, demo me alegro mucho mas que estes bien.

Amu – Arigatou, Dark – (N/A: Ahhh, se creyeron que era Ikuto. Jeje en este momento como estaran las expresiones de sus caras).

Dark – De nada, mi querida Amu – Este tomo la mano de Amu y la beso.

Amu – O/////O

Dark – ¿Y bien en donde pensabas ir?

Amu – Ah! Etto... iba ir directo a mi escuela, jeje.

Dark – Je, que bien. Yo tambien iba directo hacia mi escuela, digo preparatoria.

Amu – Eh? ¿Preparatoria? – Pregunto confundida.

Dark – Sip preparatoria. Aww no sabes ¿Que es una preparatoria? – respondio haciendole una broma.

Amu – Claro que si se.

Dark – Jeje, vaya eres facil de engañar.

Amu – Adios! – Respondio muy enojada.

Dark – Oye espera solamente estoy jugando. Si te hice daño gomen (N/A: Gomen significa lo siento).

Amu – Esta bien no mi hiciste daño solamente que no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela, jaja.

Dark – Vaya me engañaste, jeje.

Amu – Bueno, ja ne.

Antes de que Amu se fuera, ella sintio que alguien la abrazaba giro su cabeza y vio a Dark abrazandola tiernamente. Amu se enrojecio al mirar la forma como Dark la abrazaba, Amu le quizo preguntar a Dark por que la habia abrazado. Pero antes de que ella le preguntara Dark la beso en la boca. Los ojos de Amu se deslumbraron al ver esto, ella intento en alejarse de Dark pero imposible ya que el era mucho mas fuerte que ella. Despues de eso Amu sintio algo que quiso entrar en su boca era la lengua de Dark que intentaba entrar en la boca de Amu, ella hizo todo lo imposible para que no entrar su lengua pero Amu le dejo a el que explorara en su boca. Dark profundiso mas el beso haciendo que Amu lo aceptara mas de lo que el se imaginaba, pero ambos no sabian que alguien los empezara a ver esto hizo que esta persona se enojara mucho mas y a la vez que se sintiera realmente triste, el comenzo a mirar a Amu y Dark. Pero lo que mas se deslumbro es cuando vio a Amu coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dark, la persona ya no lo pudo soportar asi que el decidio terminar el espetaculo que tenia Amu y Dark. Amu y Dark continuaban el beso pero este termino ambos terminaron cansados y con falta de aire, Amu al saber lo que hizo se sintio confundida y triste. Dark por el otro lado se sintio asombrado y conteto, ya que por fin siempre habia deseado tener algo que el nunca hubiera tenido el primer beso con Amu. Antes de que Dark le dijiera a Amu lo que realmente paso fue interrumpido por alguien mas, el cual Amu pudo reconocer por su voz. (**N/A: Gomen, gomen. No fue mi intension poner esto T-T. Dejen su comentario despues de que terminen de leer mi historia.**)

Amu – Ikuto..

Ikuto - ¡¿Como te atreviste a besar a Amu?! – Pregunto con un tono muy enojado.

Dark – Tsukiyomi, no sabias que estabas aqui, dime ¿Donde esta tu novia?

Ikuto – ¡CALLATE!

Dark – Aww, no te molestes Tsukiyomi. Tu ya sabes que tu ya tienes... – Fue interrumpido por Ikuto.

Ikuto – ¡CALLATE! – Respondio con mucha rabia.

Dark – Bien en ese caso, Amu vamonos.

Ikuto – ¡Ella no ira a ninguna parte contigo!

Amu – Ya basta uds. 2 ¿Que no saben lo que estoy sintiendo ahora?

Ikuto – ¿Amu?

Dark - ¿Amu estas bien?

Ikuto y Dark se le quedaron viendo a Amu con mucha confusion, ella miraba en ambos lados donde estaban Ikuto y Dark. Cuando Amu ya iba a responder de pronto otra persona aparecio, era....

¿? – ¡IKUTO!

Amu – Sakura.

Sakura – Por fin Ikuto te he encontrado, sabes me dejaste esperando 5 minutos en aquel arbol. – Respondio señalando el arbol donde segun Ikuto estaba viendo la escena del beso de Amu y Dark.

Ikuto – Gomen, te prometo que yo jamas volvere a dejarte.

Sakura/Amu – Ikuto.

Ikuto se dirigio hacia Sakura la abrazo y la beso delante de Amu y Dark, esto hizo que Amu se sintiera mal sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas y sin vida. Amu se retiro del lugar llorando, mientras que Dark se sintio lleno de rabia. Ikuto dejo de besar a Sakura y este fue insultoda por las palabras de Dark, Ikuto sintio un dolor profundo en su pecho no fueron por los insultos de Dark sino por hacerle daño a Amu. Ikuto se retiro mirando el piso y colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalon. Sakura se fue tras de el, mientras que Dark hizo el cambio de personalidad con Frank. El cual le dio unas alas largas y de color gris, Dark busco y busco a Amu pero no la encontro se sentia tan culpable por no llevarsela antes de que viniera Sakura junto con Ikuto. Ikuto se sentio devastado y triste nunca se podria perdonar de lo que el acaba de hacer, los celos y la ira que tenia Ikuto antes le habian arrebatado a la persona mas importante de su vida. Amu al ver lo que hizo Ikuto delante tenia una rabia llena de tristeza, ella ya no quiso saber nada de Ikuto o de su novia se habia sentido tan estupida por haberse enamorado del peli-azul.

Amu – Pensando – ¿Doshte? ¿Por que me hizo eso? Te odio Ikuto Tsukiyomi espero que tu y tu novia Sakura esten felices ahora, por que desde ahora ya no te quiero voverte a ver. (**N/A: No me siento tan bien de escribir esto, gomen nasai a todas las fans de AMUTO T-T. No meresco ser una fan espero que me perdonen. Doshte significa Porque**).

¿? – ¡Ouch!

Amu – ¡GOMEN! No lo vi, perdon.

¿? – Amu por fin te encontre.

Amu – Dark..

Dark – ¿Estas bien?

Amu – ¡DARK! – lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Dark – ¿Amu?

Amu – Dark, ayudame por favor.

Dark – ¿Ayudarte? ¿En que? – Pregunto muy preocupado.

Amu – Ayudame a olvidarme de Ikuto, por favor Dark.

Dark – Si... Amu te ayudare, dajame cargar todo el dolor que llevas dentro de ti te prometo que... todo terminara.

Dark le devolvio el abrazo a Amu, sin soltarla el deseaba estar junto a ella para siempre. Los ojos de Dark mostraban tristeza y dolor, el no queria ver a Amu sufrir asi que el hara todo lo posible para que Amu olvide para siempre a Ikuto.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9: La Fiesta

**Capitulo 9: La fiesta**

Despues de aquel suceso la mochila de Amu se empezo a mover salieron sus cuatros charas Ran, Mikki, Suu y Dia. Ellas comenzaban a mirar a su dueña extraña, las chicas se habian procupado por ella ya que Amu no les habia hablado despues de que ella saliera de su casa. Amu estaba sentanda en su banco mirando la que habia afuera, estaba completamente nublado y hacia mucho viento. Toda la clase estaban platicando hacerca del clima pero otros hablaban de ella. Amu suspiro lentamente sus ojos estaban rojos y lleno de lagrimas aunque ella las contenia estas salieron, despues se escucho la puerta que corria toda la clase miro para ver quien era, algunas muchachas gritaron el nombre de esta persona y los chicos tenian cara de envidia. Amu miro a ver de que se trataba todo ese show cuando sus ojos se deslumbraron al ver a este chico de preparatoria.

¿? – Si, ¿Ay una chica con el nombre de Amu en este salon? – Pregunto mientras que todos señalaron a la pelirosa sentanda en su banco.

¿? – Gracias, Amu puedes venir por un momento ¿por favor?

Amu – Hai – Se limpiaba sus ojos y se fue con aquel muchacho al igual que sus charas.

¿? - ¿Amu estas bien? – Pregunto con un tono muy preocupado.

Amu – Hai, no te... preocupes. – Respondio esforsandoze para no distinguir su tristeza, pero era imposible tener un nudo en la garganta.

¿? – Ya sabes que no me gusta verte asi Amu, gomen nasai.

Amu – ¿Por que he perdonarte?

¿? – Por lo que te hice ayer, no meresco tu perdon lo se.

Amu – Dejame pensarlo esta bien, yo mas alrato te dare mi respuesta

¿? – Bueno esta bien tomate tu tiempo.

Amu – Esta bien.

¿? – Asi se me olvido decirte otra cosa mas.

Amu – ¿Que es?

¿? – Uh, te lo dire cuando estemos en la fiesta.

Amu – ¿Fiesta? ¿Que fiesta?

¿? – Rima no te lo dijo.

Amu – ¿Decirme? ¿Decirme que?

¿? – Jaja, no te lo dijo.

Amu – ¿Que no me dijo que? Dimelo por favor.

¿? – Bien en ese caso te lo dire. Tus amigos y to decidimos organizar una fiesta de karaoke.

Amu – Una fiesta de Karaoke que bien. Por que yo no ire.

¿? – Eh! ¿Por que no Amu?

Amu – No tengo ganas de ir. Lo siento pero no me siento muy bien.

El misterio muchacho intento todo por convencer a Amu de que ella vaya, pero ella no acepto la invitacion. De pronto las chara de la pelirosa decidieron en ayudar al misterioso muchacho, Ran le dijo a Amu que tenia que distraerse y divertirse. Mikki le dijo que ella tenia que disfrutar el tiempo con sus amigos. Suu le dijo que la vida tenia que seguir y no quedarse en el pasado. Y por el ultimo Dia le dijo que tendria que continuar su vida para que su resplandor no se apagara y ademas que por la razon que sus amigos orgaanizaban esta fiesta es poor que se preocupan mucho por ella. Amu al escuchar las palabras de sus charas, ella se rindio y acepto la invitacion que les ofrecieron sus amigos.

¿? – Que bien, entonces a las 7:30 te recogemos. Vale.

Amu – Bien, vale.

¿? – Bien, entonces hasta luego Amu. – Le cogio la mano y la beso.

Amu – O////O

¿? – Adios, Amu. – Se fue mientras que Amu se quedo helada.

Amu – Dios mio que hare ahora con el.

Dia – ¿Amu chan vas a ir a la fiesta?

Amu – Pues... si. Se lo prometi y a uds tambien chicas. Recuerden que una promesa es una promesa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

¿? – ¿Por que tuvo que suscerderme esto?

¿? – ¿Ikuto estas bien ~ nya?

Ikuto – Si Yoru estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

¿? – Miren quien nos dejo el viento.

Ikuto – *Suspirando* - Sal de tu escondite Dark y vete.

Dark estaba oculto de un arbol muy alto y salto de la rama aterrizando hacia el piso sin ningun rasguño.

Dark – Aww vamos Ikuto animate. Admite tu derrota ya perdistes a Amu ahora me toca a mi de hacerla mia.

Ikuto – Cierra la boca Dark, que aun no he perdido la batalla que tu en realidad dejastes pendiente.

Dark – Upps, jeje si tienes mucha razon Ikuto. Pero da igual ya perdistes a Amu y ademas le quite su beso, espero que fuera su primer beso jeje.

Ikuto – Me estas colmando la paciencia Dark. Y ademas esto no se acabara asi entendistes.

Dark – Wow, calmate sabes mejor me voy no quiero que se me haga tarde con una cierta persona.

Ikuto – Haz lo que tu quieras, que al igual que tu yo tambien tengo una cosa pendiente con cierta persona.

Dark – Bien adios, gato negro de la mala suerte.

Ikuto – Adios para ti tambien, angel oscuro de la idiotes.

Dark – Pensando – Pero este que se a creido ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese... argh. En fin ahora que es hora de recogerla y llevarla para la fiesta.

Ikuto – Pensando – Ese idiota bueno para nada que se a creido para decirme eso, bueno ya basta de tanto relajo. Ya que es hora para recogerla y llevarla a la fiesta.

Dark e Ikuto se fueron cada uno para sus casas, mientras que Amu no sabia que ropa escogeria para la fiesta. Amu desesperada le dijo a Mikki que si la ayudaba a escoger la ropa, Mikki asintio pero en vez de eso ella le hizo un bestuario mas miro el reloj donde se encontraba en la mesita de noche el reloj marcaba las 7:28 p.m. Amu se sentia muy nerviosa ya que el muchacho que la llevaria a la fiesta la recogeria. Despues se escucho que tocaron Amu corrio lo mas rapido para abrir la puerta, cuando ya estaba en la puerta ella se relajo dio un ultimo suspiro y abrio la puerta con mucha tranquilidez. Cuando la abrio para su sopresa se encontraba el misterioso muchacho con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas envueltas con un plastico transparente y un hermoso liston rojo como adorno.

¿? – Amu te ves hermosa. Al igual que todos los dias te ves realmente hermosa.

Amu – Umm... bueno... yo... erm... gracias ^//^.

¿? – De nada. ¿Y bien nos vamos?

Amu – Si. Uh? Oye ¿Por que traes una motocicleta y no un auto?

¿? – Umm... veras mi auto se descompuso y la mande arreglar, asi que tuve que traer mi motocicleta lo siento mucho.

Amu – Jeje, no hay problema ademas a mi me gustan las motocicletas.

¿? – ¡¿Enserio?! Que bien.

Amu – Jejejeje.

¿? – Sabes una cosa me gusta la forma en como ries.

Amu – ¿De verdad?

¿? – Si, enserio tu sonrisa parece como el de un hermoso angel de alas blancas.

Amu – O///////O

¿? – Tambien me gusta la forma en como te sonrojas.

Amu – Umm... creo... que... se nos... hace tarde.

¿? – Si tienes razon, ademas no quiero que tus amigos se vayan a molestar contigo.

El muchacho le entrago a Amu un casco para que se lo pusiera, al igual que el tambien se coloco uno. Amu se sento detras de el, mientras que sus brazos estaban alrededor del estomago del muchacho. Esto hizo que el muchacho se ruborizaba mientras que le necendia el motor, despues de que encendio la moto el muchacho le dijo a Amu que se soteniera fuerte ya que irian muy rapido para llegar al karaoke, ella solamente asintio y lo obedecio.

El muchacho quito el freno y ambos comenzaron en arrancar la moto, Amu se sintio llena de adrenalina y gritando como lo disfrutaba. Cuando habian llegado no habia ninguna persona en lugar del karaoke, Amu le pregunto al muchacho que en donde estaban todo el mundo, el le dijo que no se preocupara por eso que aun era temprano para la fiesta. Amu solamente asintio el muchacho le dijo que si de una vez ya entrarian al edificio, ella asintio pero antes el muchacho le colo una benda en los ojos. Amu le pregunto al muchacho por que le habia puesto una benda el no le dijo nada, cuando ambos entraron al edificio el muchacho le dijo a Amu que no se asustara que toda iba a salir bien. Amu se puso nerviosa y preocupada por la actuacion del muchacho.

Ya cuando entraron en un cuarto oscuro el muchacho le quito la benda a Amu, mientras que ella temblaba de miedo casi se iba a salir de aquella habbitacion oscura, cuando de pronto la puerta se cerro. Ella dio un salto de miedo que no se habia dado cuenta de que habia abrazado al muchacho, todo iba muy bien tal como lo planeo el muchacho. Despues en medio de la nada las luces se encendieron y todas las personas que estaban en ese cuarto gritaron _'SORPRESA'_.

Amu – Pero... pero ¿Que esta pasando?

Rima – Amu ¿Que no sabes?

Amu – ¿Saber que Rima?

Nagihiko – Amu chan, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Amu – Eh?!

Kukai – Ya ven se los dije, ella siempre olvida su propio cumpleaños.

Amu – ¡KUKAI!

Kukai – Hey que onda, Hinamori san. Jeje ;).

Tadase - Sentimos haberte asustado, Hinamori san.

Amu – Aw, no hay problema. Tadase kun.

¿? – Feliz cumpleaños Amu.

Amu – Muchas gracias ^//^

Yaya – Bien entonces que comienze la fiesta.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10: A cantarse se ha dicho

**Capitulo 10: A cantarse se ha dicho.**

Re-cap

Yaya – Bien entonces que comienze la fiesta.

* * *

Yaya jalo del brazo a Amu llevandola hasta el sofa, mientras que los guardianes y el muchacho misterioso estaban escogiendo sus canciones, Amu miro a su alrededor y comenzo a sonreir pero habia una cosa que ella tenia en mente ¿Como pudo haber olvidado su propio cumpleaños? Pero a ella ya no le importo lo que ahora le habia importado era que sus amigos se acordaron de su cumpleaños. Todo iba bien hasta que alguiebn toco la puerta, Amu se paro de su lugar pero sus amigos la detuvieron antes de que ella se parara. Rima y Nagihiko fueron los que abrieron la puerta, cuando la abrieron para su sorpresa 2 personas estaban esparando hasta que los dejaran entrar.

Rima – ¿Que hacen ustedes aqui? – Pregunto con un tono muy agresivo.

¿? – Rima, no enojes solamente quisimos celebrar el cumpleaños de Amu. – Respondio la voz de un muchacho.

Rima – Asi ¿Y diganme quien los invito?

Nagihiko – Rima no seas dura.

Rima – No Nagi, estos dos no van a poner un solo pie en este cuarto.

¿? – Rima solamente queremos desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Amu. – Respondio lo voz de una chica.

Rima – Si como no, una vez les voy a volver a preguntar ¿Quien los incito?

Kukai – Fui yo Rima, yo fui quien los invito. Mas en especial a Utau mi novia.

Rima – Aja y dime otra cosa ¿Quien invito a este Ikuto?

Utau – Pues yo obvio que lo yo invite, es mi hermano y el queria ver a Amu y desearle un feliz cumpleaños. No es asi hermanito bonito.

Ikuto – Aww, Utau tampoco no exageres. Fuistes tu la quien me obligo a venir aqui ademas a mi no me gusta las fiestas de karaoke.

Utau – Bueno esta bien Ikuto si tu te quieres ir, puedes irte no te voy a detener.

Ikuto – Entonces nos vemos mas al rato Utau, jan nae (**N/A: no se como se escriba 'nos vemos luego' pero si se como se dice en japones**).

Uatu – Esperate un momento Ikuto, solamente era un decir. – Le respondio mientras que ella lo sostenia de la camiseta.

Ikuto – Aww, que te entiende Utau, ¿Me voy o no me voy?

Uatu – Claro que NO te vas a ir.

Cuando Utau e Ikuto terminaron su show ambos se fueron dentro del cuarto, la cual fue una sorpresa para Amu, los demas guardianes y el misterioso muchacho el cual fue Dark.

Amu – Eh! Ikuto Utau ¿Que hacen ustedes dos aqui? Mas tu Utau que tu no me dijistes que tenias que grabar tu nuevo CD.

Utau – Umm... si Amu pero ya lo termine, ah! Y por la razon de que Ikuto y Yo estammos aqui es por que queremos celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Amu – Utau.

Utau – Ya dejemos esto para otra ocasion. Oye dime que cancion vas a cantar.

Amu – Utau recuerda que a mi no me gusta cantar.

Utau – Ay! Amu deja de comportarte como una niña ya tienes 15 años. Y ya estas asistiendo a la secundaria.

Amu – Pero Utau no canto muy bien.

Utau – Umm... ok entonces yo te voy a escoger una cancion ¿Que te parece?

Amu – Esta bien tu ganas. Pero mejor yo escojo la mia por que yo ya te conosco como eres.

Utau – Eso es lo que yo queria escuchar. ¡OIGAN TODOS AMU VA A CANTAR AHORA MISMO ASI QUE POR FAVOR NO HAGAN RUIDO!

Amu – ¡Utau callate!

Utau – Algun dia me lo agradeceras Amu.

Todos los amigos de Amu ya se habian sentando, mientras que ella estaba escogiendo la cancion que ella iba a cantar. Amu escogio una de sus canciones favoritas que a ella le gustaba. Cuando ella eligio la cancio ella dio un gran suspiro e imaginaba que nadie estaba en aquel cuarto, por que ella estaba sumamente nerviosa y apenada. Despues de un rato la musica comenzo a dar inicio.

**Black Paper Moon**

**(Luna negra de papel)**

**By: Tommy Heavenly **

**(N/A: Esta cancion es traducida a mi letra, ya que en realidad esta cancion es el idioma japones)**

Estoy cayendo en lo profundo de mi sombra  
Respiro hondo y espero en esta noche mortal  
No temas, el carruaje de calabaza  
Hechizado por una bruja  
Se refleja en tus ojos

Nos veremos en tu sueño, mi amor.  
Aunque sea en una pesadilla

El hada azul es capaz de destruir  
Las estrellas por ti  
Y pone para decorar una luna negra de papel  
Si llegaste a confiar en mi  
cuando estes perdido, yo  
estare siempre junto a tu alma  
observandote desde el cielo como una luna brillante

Todos los muchachos se quedaron con la hermosa voz que tenia Amu, mientras que sus amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta y ademas se quedaron con la piel chinita.

El cardenal esta cubierto de mermelada  
Y los personajes llegan sin ser invitados  
Si deseas que el destino del mundo  
Cuando este siempre entre tu manos  
No creo que me puedas ver

Y yo no se por que me haces esto

Hada azul dame una oportunidad  
para tener mi vida eterna  
Si gritara me encontrarias querido?  
cuando todo eso acabe, lo hare

Para encontrarte aqui  
te examinare con mis poderes

Ikuto no se quedo profundamente atraido por la encantadora voz de Amu, que podia sentir los sentimientos de Amu transmitiendose en aquella hermosa cancion.

El mundo no podra creer en ti  
Por que eres un subordinado  
Sin embargo tus palabras  
son siempre lleno de corazon

El Hada azul enmarco  
y decoro con estrellas  
sin perder de vista ese sueño  
donde vio toda esa esperanza

Hada azul que confiaz en mi  
para que yo pueda vivir

Hasta la eternidad  
No podemos quedarnos solos  
Cuando tu estes perdido, yo  
siempre estare junto a tu alma

Eso ya nunca me desgastara...

Cuando termino la cancion todos se quedaron en shock, que no podian creer la hermosa voz que tenia Amu. Mas Utau ya que era la unica del grupo que era una de las cantantes mas famosas no podia creer la marivilla de voz que poseia Amu. Fue en ese momento que Ikuto le aplaudio y le chiflo a Amu, y despues todos comenzaron a gritar de emocion. Amu dejo el microfono a un lado y se fue a sentars, mientras que todos la animaron y les decian a ella que tenia una voz maravillosa y angelical.

Utau – Muy bien y ahora ¿Quien es el siguiente en cantar?

Kukai – Ni lo pienses Utau, yo no soy muy bueno cantando.

Rima – Menos yo a mi no me gusta cantar.

Utau – Oh! Vamos chicos hoy es cumpleaños.

Nagihiko – Tienes razon que Amu escoge quien es el siguiente en que cante.

Kairi – Hinamori ¿Quien quieres que sea el siguiente en cantar?

Amu – Umm... no lo se... dejenme pensarlo.

Amu miro a su alrededor, obsevando a sus amigos pero todos intentaron en esconderse unos a otros. Hasta que vio a su primera vicctima.

Amu – Muy bien ya se quien es el siguente.

Yaya/Utau/Rima - ¿Quien Amu?

Amu – Muy bien la persona quien va a cantar es...

Rima – ¡Ya Amu dilo!

Amu – Ikuto

Ikuto – ¿Que? – Sacado de onda

Utau – ¡Orale Ikuto ya escuchastes a Amu, ahora es tu turno de cantar! – Respondio muy emocionada.

Ikuto – Jaja. No, yo no se cantar.

Uatu – Oh! Vamos Ikuto no seas infantil.

Ikuto – No soy infantil Utau.

Utau – Bueno entonces ve y canta.

Ikuto – *Suspirando* – Muy bien aqui voy.

Yaya/Amu/Utau – ¡Vamos Ikuto!

Mientras que Amu y sus amigas lo estaban animando, los guardianes (varones) y Dark se estaban riendo a carcajada. Ikuto tomo un suspiro leve escogiendo la cancion que segun dijo que esta cancion se la iba a dedicar a Amu por el dia de su cumpleaños, Amu se puso roja como un tomate mientras que sus amigas la animaban y la sonrojaban demas. Ikuto miro fijamente a Dark, que segun la mirada de Ikuto le decia a el _'te gane y ahora yo soy el ganador'_ esto hizo enfurecer a Dark. Cuando la musica empezo Ikuto se relajado y comenzo a cantar.

**Tu Puedes Salvarme**

**By: Luis Fonsi**

Uhhh ohhh ehhh

Yo jamás pensé encontrar amor real  
Pero llegaste a mi despues  
Me despertaste al fin  
Mi corazón un mundo descubrio en ti  
Y comprendí

Tu puedes salvarme de esta soledad  
Lo eres todo para mi  
Puedes rescatarme de la oscuridad  
Y tu luz voy a seguir  
Ha caido un angel del cielo y hoy lo tengo junto a mi  
No ves que ahora puedo ser feliz  
Con tu amor descubrí  
Que tu puedes salvarme

Amu se quedo apenada pero a la vez feliz, en cuanto los demas se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar la voz de Ikuto. Pero Dark se quedo en shock y con la boca mas abierta.

Yo por ti  
Pude ser lo que nunca fui  
Dime para que buscar si te encontrado ya  
Aprendi que es casi un sueño verte aqui  
Cerca de mi

Tu puedes salvarme de esta soledad  
Lo eres todo para mi  
Puedes rescatarme de la oscuridad  
Y tu luz voy a seguir  
Ha caido un ángel del cielo y hoy lo tengo junto a mi  
No ves q ahora puedo ser feliz  
con tu amor descubrí  
Que tu puedes salvarme

Los dos hasta el fin  
Iremos de la mano hacia la estrella mas azul  
Me guiaras con tu preciosa luz  
Mi ángel

Pues yo  
Te di mi vida desde el día en que me hiciste sonreir  
Y debes saber, que solo me importa salvarme en tu amor

Por ti...

Amu ya no podia contenerlo mas quiso taparse los ojos, pero sus amigas se lo impedian. Mientras que sus amigas se quedaban como borreguitos enomarodos de la espectacular voz de Ikuto, esto hizo que los chicos tuvieran envidia de el. Asi que los chicos decidieron escoger sus canciones eso incuyendo a Dark.

Tu puedes salvarme de esta soledad  
Lo eres todo para mi  
Puedes rescatarme de la oscuridad  
Y tu luz voy a seguir  
Ha caido un ángel del cielo y hoy lo tengo junto a mi  
No ves que ahora puedo ser feliz  
Con tu amor descubrí  
Que tu puedes salvarme...

Cuando termino Ikuto de cantar las chicas y Amu gritaron como locas, mientras que Amu se limpiaba las lagrimas que habia derramado. Ikuto le susurro a Amu que esa cancion era especialmente para ella ni para nadie mas, al escuchar eso Amu se puso extra roja mas que un tomate. Despues Nagihiko escogio su cancion y agarro el microfono preparandose para cantar, pero antes de que el cantara le dijo a Rima que esa cancion se la iba a dedicar se lo dijo delante de todos sus amigos. Esto hizo que Rima se sonrojara demas.

**Solo Dejate Amar**

**By: Kalimba**

Te he buscado tanto, y hoy que te he encontrado  
sé que no hay nadie mas,  
nunca he sido un santo, debo confesarlo ya,  
con honestidad, fuerón tantas horas  
tan solo y triste hasta que te vi  
tú llenas mi vida,  
tú llenas mi alma  
por eso siempre quédate aquí,  
solo déjate amar.

Un oceano entero no me ha impedido llegar  
hasta donde estas,  
todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar  
y cada dia mas,  
fueron tantas horas, tan solo y triste,  
hasta que te vi,

Tú llenas mi vida,  
tú llenas mi alma  
por eso siempre quédate aquí,  
Amame y déjate amar,  
puedes en mi confiar,  
dime que estas sintiéndome  
y puedes al fin verte en mí, verme en ti.

Rima no podia creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, ella solamente vio a Nagihiko como la miraba con mucha ilucion. Pero la unica cosa que Rima no pudo creer era que Nagihiko le estaba dedicandole una hermosa cancion a ella misma. Ni siquiera a Amu que hoy es su cumpleaños era solamente para ella.

Tú llenas mi vida,  
tú llenas mi alma  
por eso siempre déjate amar,  
porque no puedo si te vas,  
respirar, dime que estas sintiéndome,  
déjate amar, que no ves  
que este amor es mi luz.  
Te he buscado tanto  
y hoy que te he encontrado  
sé que no hay nadie más.

Cuando termino Nagihiko el regreso a su lugar para descansar, mientras que Rima estaba sumamente roja. Utau le emmpezo a decirle que en realidad Nagihiko le gusta, Amu tambien asintio dejando a la pobre de Rima mas apenada. Despues siguio Kukai quien segun escogio su cancion y esta se la dedico a Utau.

Utau – Kukai, no por favor

Kukai – Aww, vamos Utau. Tu hermano le dedico una a Amu y Nagi le dedico una a Rima.

Utau – Bueno si. Pero no enfrente de todo por favor. O///O

Kukai – Lo ves, a mi se me hace que te da pena Utau.

Utau – No me da pena.

Kukai – Awww. ¿Y por que estas sonrojada?

Utau – O///O

Kukai – Lo ves, mira si no me sale bien la tonada. Te prometo que ya no velvere a cantar ok.

Utau – Bien tu ganas, pero si haces el ridiculo no te perdonare.

Kukai – Ok. Jeje ;).

Kukai agarro el microfono, mientras que la musica comenzaba .

**Your Guardian Angel**

**(Tu Angel Guardian) **

**(N/A: En realidad esta cancion lo traduci al español, ya que en realidad la letra de la cancion esta en ingles)**

**By: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Cuando veo tu sonrisaLagrimas corren por mi cara No puedo reponermeY ahora que soy fuerte he comprendidoComo este mundo se vuelve frio y atraviesa mi almaY se que encontrare dentro de mi que puedo ser el unico Nunca te dejare caerMe levantare contigo para siempreEstare ahi por ti a pesar de todoAun cuando salvarte me mande al cielo Esta bien. Esta bien. Esta estaciones estan cambiandoY las olas chocandoY las estrellas estan callendo todas por nosotrosLos dias son largos y las noches cortasPuedo demostrarte que sere el unico Nunca te dejare caerMe levantare contigo para siempreEstare ahi por ti a pesar de todoAun cuando salvarte me mande al cielo Utau nunca podria creerle a Kukai que hiciera eso por ella, pero que es ese senttimiento profundo que lleva en su corazon. Kukai al ver a Utau que no podia creerle, el se dirigio hacia ella y tomandole de la mano. Esto hizo que Utau se sonrojara demas, el sabia que Utau lo odioria por lo que el le hizo pero a el le valio y siguio continuando cantando. Porque tu eres, tu eres, tu eres, mi verdadero amor, mi unico corazonPor favor no desaproveches esoPor que estoy aqui por tiPor favor no te vallasPor favor dime que te quedaras, quedate Usame como quierasTira de mi cadena solo para deleitarteY se que estare bienAunque mis cielos se vuelvan gris x2Nunca te dejare caerMe levantare contigo para siempreEstare ahi por ti a pesar de todoAun cuando salvarte me mande al cielo...

Cuando termino la cancion Kukai se retiro del lugar donde estaba el y Utau, dejo a un lado el microfono y se fue a sentar, Ikuto al ver lo que hizo Kukai tuvo una idea que nadie mas lo sabra. Mientras que Amu, Rima y Yaya calmaban a Utau del shock que habia tenido con la dedicatoria que le Kukai, Dark fue el siguiente en cantar. El agarro el microfono pero antes de que escogiera la musica el dijo algunas palabras hacia Amu, mientras que todos lo observaaron.

Dark – Amu esta cancion es especialmente para, espero que lo disfrutes al igual que tu cumpleaños.

Amu – ¿Que? O///O

Rima – Uuuuh, Amu ya tiene dos personas que le estan dedicando.

Amu – ¡Rima!

Yaya – ¡Muuuu, Amu chi como te envidio!

Dark comenzo a relejarse, mientras que la cancion comenzaba a dar inicio.

**Sabes**

**By: Reik**

Sabes no pido nada masQue estar entre tus brazosY huir de todo el malQue a todo he renunciadoPor estar junto a ti Sabes no dejo de pensarQue estoy enamoradoTe quiero confesarQue soy solo un esclavoQue no sabe vivir sin ti Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi serEncendiste la luzMe llenaste de feTanto tiempo busquePero al fin te encontreTan perfecta como te imagine Como aguja en un pajarTe busque sin cesarComo huella en el mar tan dificil de ayarTanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontreTan perfecta como te imagine Amu se quedo impactada por lo que estaba sucediendo, Ikuto le dedico primero a ella como su regalo de cumpleaños y ahora Dark que tambien le estaba dedicandole pero que esa cancion era muy especial para el. Sabes te quiero confesarQue te encuentro irresistibleNo dejo de pensar que haria lo imposiblePor quedarme cerca de ti Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi serEncendiste la luzMe llenaste de feTanto tiempo busquePero al fin te encontreTan perfecta como te imagine Como aguja en un pajarTe busque sin cesarComo huella en el marTan dificil de hayarTanto tiempo busquePero al fin te encontreTan perfecta como te imagine Sabes no pido nada masQue estar entre tus brazos...

Cuando Dark termino de cantar se dirigio hacia Amu y le dio un beso en la mejilla, todos sus amigos se quedaron en estado de shock, pero Ikuto al ver esto se lleno de rabia, tristeza e incluso dolor, sabia que ya estaba perdiendo a Amu ante Dark pero Ikuto decidio nunca rendirse y competir contra Dark hasta el ultimo suspiro que le quede.

Dark – Feliz cumpleaños Amu.

Amu – Umm... gracias... Dark O//O

Yaya – Bien ahora ¿Quien sigue de cantar?

Dark – Que cante Amu, otra vez.

Amu – Etto... es quiero que cante Rima.

Rima – ¡¿Que?! No lo pienses Amu no voy a cantar.

Nagihiko – Aww, vamos Rima apuesto que tienes una hermosa voz.

Rima – Nagi.

Amu – ¿Por favor una vez Rima? Una. – Poniendo la exprecion de perrito triste.

Rima – Okay Amu solamente una vez.

Amu – Yay.

Rima – Pero cuando yo haya terminado de cantar. Tu seras la siguiente.

Amu – Esta bien.

Rima – Pero no vas a cantar sola, vas a cantar con...

Se acerco hacia la oreja de Amu y ahi fue cuando le susurro el nombre de la persona con quien tenia que cantar.

Amu – ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no!

Rima – Ya esta decidido Amu. Lo siento pero ese sera tu castigo por hacerme que yo cante.

Amu – Rima por favor no.

Rima – No me vayas a obligar a ponerte otro castigo mas fuerte Amu. Cantaras con esa persona y punto final.

Amu al verse derrotado contra Rima, ella comenzo a mirar la persona con la cual ella tenia que hacer un duo con el. Mientras que Rima comenzo a escoger la cancion, antes de que la musica comenzara ella se la dedico a la persona mas especial de su vida quien segun era Nagihiko. Al principio ambos se sonrojaron pero ya despues de varios segundos se calmaron, mientras que la musica comenzo a dar inicio.

** Everytime We Touch**

**(Todo el tiempo que nos tocamos)**

**By: Cascada**

Yo todavia escucho tu vozCuando duermes junto a miYo todavia siento tu toqueEn mis sueñosPerdona mi debilidadPero no se por queSin ti es muy dificil sobrevivir Cada ves que nos tocamosRecibo este sentimientoY cada ves que nos besamosYo juro que puedo volarNo puedes sentir mi corazon latir rapidoQuiero que esto dureTe necesito a mi ladoCada ves que nos tocamosSiento la estaticaY cada ves que nos besamosAlcanzo el cieloNo puedes sentir mi corazon latir lentoNo puedo dejarte irTe quiero en mi vida Tus brazos son mi castilloTu corazon es mi cieloEllos limpian las lagrimas que lloreLos buenos y malos momentosHemos pasado por ellosMe haces subir cuando caigo Rima miro fijamente a Nigihiko quien segun el estaba sonrojado y a la vez ilucionado por la encantadora voz que tenia Rima. Cada ves que nos tocamosRecibo este sentimientoY cada ves que nos besamosYo juro que puedo volarNo puedes sentir mi corazon latir rapidoQuiero que esto dureTe necesito a mi ladoCada ves que nos tocamosSiento la estaticaY cada ves que nos besamosAlcanzo el cieloNo puedes sentir mi corazon latir lentoNo puedo dejarte irTe quiero en mi vida Cada ves que nos tocamosRecibo este sentimientoY cada ves que nos besamosYo juro que puedo volarNo puedes sentir mi corazon latir rapidoQuiero que esto dureTe necesito a mi lado

Cuando ella termino todos comenzaron a aplaudir mas Nagihiko que comenzo en chiflarle, esto hizo que Rima se sintiera mucho mas mejor. No podia creer que a todos les haya gustado en la forma que ella cantaba. Despues Rima les dio un aviso a todos que Amu iba a cantar.

Rima – Muy ahora que pase Amu e Ikuto.

Uatu/Kukai – ¿Amu e Ikuto?

Amu – Rima ni te atrevas por que no voy a con el.

Rima – Oh! Vamos Amu no seas infanti.

Ikuto – Si vamos Amu, no querras arruinar la ilucion de todos tus amigos ¿Verdad?

Amu – No me vengas con eso Ikuto.

Amu se reuso a cantar con Ikuto, pero Utau, Yaya y Rima la jalaron del lugar donde ella estaba. Nagihiko y Kukai tambien jalaron a Ikuto para llevarlo donde estaba Amu, cuando ambos los colocaron en el escenario Rima le dio el microfono a Amu y Nagiko le dio otro a Ikuto. Utau y Yaya escogieron la cancion, y estta comenzo a dar inicio. Pero lo que no sabian Ikuto y Amu es que esa cancion era una de las mas populares de todas.

**Somos Tu y Yo**

**By: Victor y Sheryl**

** (Ikuto)**  
Se que te vi solo una vez  
Y con tu magia pude comprender  
Que junto a ti siempre estare  
Aunque me esquives se que te encontrare.

Amu no le hizo ningun caso cuando Ikuto comenzo a cantar.

** (Amu)**  
Te descubri mas de una vez  
Y con tu voz tan dulce me ilusione  
Tanto cantar tanto escribir  
Y ahora se que todo era por ti

Cuando era el turno de Amu ella comenzo a sonrojarse cuando escucho en sus propias palabras _"y con tu voz tan dulce me ilusione"_.

Siento miedo ***Ikuto***  
Que tu no seas verdad ***Amu***  
Que seas un sueño ***Ikuto***  
Y deba despertar ***Amu***  
Una promesa de amor nunca se debe cambiar ***Ikuto***  
Estamos juntos tu y yo hasta el final ***Ambos***

**(Duo)**  
Somos tu y yo hasta el final  
Nada ni nadie nos separa  
Somos tu y yo hasta el final  
El tiempo nunca nos cambiara  
Somos tu yo

Todos sus amigos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir con el ritmo de la musica.

**(Ikuto)**  
Llegaste a mi y ahora se  
Que fuiste siempre la que yo espere

**(Amu)**

Que estas aqui y aqui estare  
Sintiendo esto por primera vez

Amu e Ikuto se miraron fijamente y cantando una al otro. Ikuto comenzo en acercarse a Amu, mietras que ella se estaba alejando un poco de el muy apenada.

**(Ikuto)**  
Te descubri mas de una vez  
Y con tu voz tan dulce me ilusione

**(Amu)**

Tanto cantar tanto escribir  
Y ahora se que todo era por ti

Siento miedo ***Ikuto***  
Que tu no seas verdad ***Amu***  
Que seas un sueño ***Ikuto***  
Y deba despertar ***Amu***  
Una promesa de amor nunca se debe cambiar ***Ikuto***  
Estamos juntos tu y yo hasta el final ***Ambos***

**(Duo)**  
Somos tu y yo hasta el final  
Nada ni nadie nos separa  
Somos tu y yo hasta el final  
El tiempo nunca nos cambiara

Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi y Yaya comenzaron a bailar con el ritmo de la musica y a la vez en la forma que cantaban Ikuto y Amu. Los muchachos comenzaron a darle vueltas a sus parejas, mientras que Dark empezaba a ver a Ikuto y a Amu en como se divertia.

Y tengo miedo que esto llegue al final ***Amu***  
Ven y apoyate en mi eso no pasara ***Ikuto***  
Y si no soy suficiente igual lo voy intentar ***Amu***  
Tu amor me basta y me sobra eso no cambiara ***Ikuto***

Despues de eso Ikuto agarro a Amu de la cintura mientras que ambos no prestaban en lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

**(Duo)**  
Somos tu y yo hasta el final  
Nada ni nadie nos separa  
Somos tu y yo hasta el final  
El tiempo nunca nos cambiara

x2

somos tu y yo (somos tu y yo)  
siempre tu y yo(siempre tu y yo)  
somos tu y yo (somos tu y yo)  
siempre los dos (bis)

x3  
somos tu y yo!

Cuando terminaron todos sus amigas comenzaron en chifllarles y aplaudirles, mientras Amu e Ikuto estaban unos centimetros de sus rostros, sintiendose uno al otro sus labios rozandose. Pero lo cosa que ellos dos nunca prestaron atencion era que Ikuto aun seguia abrazando a Amu en forma de que nadie la separara de el. Despues de unos segundos regresaron a la realidad, Ikuto al ver la forma como estaba abrazando a Amu la solto, mientras que el estaba sonrojado y al igual que Amu pero ella mucho mas.

Todos sus amigos comenzaron a tomarles fotos a escondidas sin decirles una palabra a Amu ni a Ikuto. Pero nadie sabia que alguien mas los estaba espiando detras de la puerta de aquel cuarto, solamente se sabia que esta persona estaba llorando por lo que habia pasado en aquel cuarto.


	11. Chapter 11: Una fiesta arruinada

**Capitulo 11: Una fiesta arruinada, un corazon roto y una gran amiga.**

Aun la fiesta solamente estaba comenzando, Nagihiko estaba susurrandole algo en el oido a Rima, mientras que ella comenzaba en asentir. Amu estaba sentada en el sillon platicando con Dark, Yaya y kairi estaban platicando sobre sus vidas, Kukai estaba susurandole algo en el oido a Utau causandole un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, y por el ultimo Ikuto estaba recargado sobre la pared bebiendo una soda. Ikuto suspiro cansado vio a su alrededor y lo unico que vio era a Amu reirse de lo que Dark le platicaba, esto causo una rabia profunda hacia el.

Despues alguien toco la puerta, Yaya y Utau estaban emocionadas por lo que venia despues, Yaya abrio la puerta con mucha emocion... pero esa emocion se desvanecio. Todos se habian quedado con los ojos deslumbrados cuando vieron a esta persona y adivinen quien era esa persona...

Era Sakura (N/A: Los que adivinaron merecen un premio, jeje ^-^).

Utau – Sa-Sakura ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

Sakura – Ah, bueno me entere que estan celebrando el cumpleaños de Hinamori.

Utau/Yaya – ...

Sakura – Umm.. digo si me permitieran darle un feliz cumpleaños a la cumpleañera.

Utau – Esta bien, puedes entrar para felicitarla.

Sakura – Gracias Utau. – Sonriendo con una sonrisa malevola.

Sakura entro en la habitacion y todos se le quedaron viendo con una expresion de "que hace ella aqui", Sakura miro fijamente a Ikuto y despues a Amu. Kukai y Kairi les dieron muy mala espina, mientras que Sakura continuaba con esa sonrisa malevola.

Sakura – Hola Amu, feliz cumpleaños.

Amu – Umm... Gracias Sakura.

Sakura – Y bien ¿Como te la estas pasando en tu cumple?

Amu – Muy Bien ^-^.

Sakura – Que bueno. Toma. – Le entrega un pequeño paquete envuelto con un liston rojo.

Amu – Umm... Gracias Sakura.

Sakura – Bueno yo ya me voy.

Amu – Eh! ¿Porque?

Sakura - Bueno a mi nadie me invito a tu fiesta... y es de mala educacion asistir a las fiestas sin invitacion. – Y bueno tenia razon, pero detras de aquellas palabras se escondia un plan malevolo.

Amu – Si tienes razon... pero sabes hoy que es un dia especial para mi estas invitada ^-^.

Sakura – ¿De verdad? Lo dices encerio Amu :D.

Amu – Hai ^-^.

Sakura – Hay gracias Amu, eres muy buena. – Ella la abrazo, mientras que le correspondia pero ella posaba una sonrisa malevola.

Ambas rompieron el abrazo y se sentaron a platicar, Kuuaki y Utau le dieron una mala espina a Sakura e incluso Dark. Despues de unos segundos la puerta se abrio y adivinen quienes eran...

Nagihiko y Rima, quienes tenian una enorme sonrisa sobre sus rostros pero de pronto la sonrisa de Rima desaparecio al ver a Sakura platicando con Amu. No le heches mas leña al fuego casi iba armar un escandalo cuando Nagihiko la detuvo.

Nagihiko – Oigan chicos ya volvimos.

Todos – Que bien.

Yaya – Muuuu, Nagi-kun Rima-chan se tardaron demasiado.

Nagihiko – Jeje, gomen nasai pero es que fue muy dificil de encontrar el personal del koraoke sobre del pastel.

Rima – Mentira, ellos casi se comen el pastel junto con otras personas.

Nagihiko/Rima – Amu ven ya vamos a cantarte las mañanitas.

Amu – Hai ^-^.

Sakura – Pensando – _Pobre de ti Amu disfruta tu dulce cumpleaños, porque no sera como la habias pensando._ – Fingiendo una sonrisa calida sobre su rostro.

Nagihiko y Rima colocaron el pastel sobre la mesa mientras que Amu se sentaba en el sofa, el pastel era de chocolate con unas fresas a su alrededor y en centro decia _"Feliz Cumpleaños Amu Hinamori"_. Amu comenzo a sonreir mientras que todos sus amigos cantaban las mañanitas, esta vez Amu se sentia realmente feliz. Lagrimas que corrian en sus mejillas significaban algo la felicidad, cuando sus amigos terminaron de cantar todos comenzaron a decir _"mordida"_.

Amu – Ah! No, eso si que no.

Kuukai – Oh! Vamos Hinamori no seas infantil.

Amu – No soy infantil Kuukai. Ademas yo ya se lo que van hacer todos uds.

Rima – Andale Amu si, mira no te vamos hacer nada. Ademas tu ya eres demasiado mayor para que tu lo puedas hacer sola. – Las palabras de Rima convencieron a Amu de morder el pastel.

Amu – Ok, lo hare. Pero si uds me prometen que no me van ha empujar de acuerdo.

Rima – Lo juramos – Ella y todos sus amigosle vantaron la mano derecha como prueba del juramento, pero en la mano izquierda cruzron sus dedos como prueba de negacion. Todos excepto Ikuto y Dark.

Todos – Mordida, mordida, mordida.

Cuando Amu ya estaba lista para morder su pastel, kuukai, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko y Sakura la tumbaron contra el. Todos sus amigos dejaron a la pobre de su amiga embarrada de betun en la cara e incluso de la ropa que le regalo Mikki de cumpleaños, Amu comenzo a gritarles mientras que ella se limpiaba con las servilletas. Ya despues de eso Amu comenzo abrir los regalos, mientras que Nagihiko y Rima cortaban el pastel.

El primer regalo que recibio fue la de Utau: una blusa corset negra con tirantes, los listones eran grises y llevaba unas lentejuelas que figuraban flores en los costados de la blusa.**(1)**

El segundo regalo fue la de Dark: un broche de orquideas blancas con algunas plumas blancas, y que tambien llevaba unos prismas alrededor de las flores.**(2)**

El tercer regalo fue la de Kairi: una caja de musica con unos diseños japoneses, adentro de esta se encontraba una llave que encajaba con la caja. **(3)**

El cuarto regalo fue la de Nagihiko: una rosa blanca. Pero no era una simple rosa color banco, sino que esta representaba la amistad.

El quinto regalo fu la de Rima: una coleccion complenta de "Bala-balance".

El sexto regalo fue la de Tadase: un sobre que contenia dinero y una tarjeta de cumpleaños.

El septimo fue la de Sakura: una pulsera que tenia un dige con la letra "A" de Amu.

Y el ultimo regalo que recibio el unico que faltaba Ikuto: un collar que tenia un corazon con una cruz en el centro y beso en la mejilla.

Todo eso fue muy especial para Amu, aunque se sonrojo cuando Ikuto la dio un beso en su mejilla. Pero ahi todavia no acababa la fiesta Sakura se dirgio donde estaban todos los amigos de Amu a su alrededor, ella se justo con Ikuto el cual se habia quedado en shock al igual que los demas. Amu se sentia confundida ante la reaccion de sus amigos, ella se volteo para ver lo que pasaba y fue ahi cuando lo vio. Vio a Ikuto y a Sakura besandose apasionadamente esto hizo que Amu comenzara a llorar sileciosamente, un dolor fuerte comenzo a invandir en todo su cuerpo e incluso que su corazon se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Amu – Con que eso querias... Ikuto... arruinandome el dia... e incluso... de mi propia... fiesta. – Respondio con una voz quebrada.

Ikuto se separo de Sakura y trato de hablar con Amu pero no pudo, ya que Amu dejo las cosas sobre la mesa, se dirigio hacia la puerta y se fue. Todos estuvieron mirando a Sakura por el mal acto que causo, en cuanto a Rima ya no pudo contener su rabia hacia ella y decidio ponerla en su lugar, se dirgio hacia y le dio una tremenda bofeta.

Sakura - ¡OYE QUE TE PASA TONTA!

Rima – No a mi no, a ti que te pasa Sakura.

Sakura – ¡¿YO?! A mi no me pasa nada.

Rima – no te hagas la inocente cara anguila, vi todo lo que tu hiciste.

Sakura - ¿Cara de anguila? A mi nadie me insuta, cabellos de estropajo viejo.

Rima – Mira quien habla la robanovios y la aguafiestas.

Nagihiko – Rima calmate.

Rima – ¿Como quieres que me calme Nagihiko? La que se tiene que calmar es esta.

Sakura – "Esta" tiene su nombre por si no sabias, Mashiro.

Kuukai – Que bien una pelea entre mujeres.

Todos (a excepcion de Ikuto) - ¡Kuukai!

Kuukai – Lo siento T-T.

Rima – Y si se me pega la regalada gana, cara de anguila.

Sakura – ¡Maldita rubia, YA DEJAME DECIRME DE DECIRME CARA DE ANGUILA!

Rima – ¿Y si no quiero?

Sakura – Bien entonces toma esto.

Sakura agarro un plato que contenia una pieza de pastel y se la embarro en la cara a Rima, pero al ver lo que iba hacer Sakura, Rima se hagacho y Sakura se lo embarro a la persona que estaba detras de Rima. Los guardianes, Dark, Uatu, Kuukai e Ikuto se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la reaccion de Sakura, Rima se quedo confundida al ver la reaccion de sus amigos. Ella levanto la mirada hacia la persona quien recibio el pastelazo y de pronto sus ojos se deslumbraron. La persona quien recibio el pastelazo de Rima fue...

Nagihiko.

Si era el pobre de Nagihiko quien recibio el pastelazo, su cara quedo completamente manchada de pastel al igual que su cabello. Rima agarro algunas servilletas y limpio la cara de Nagihiko suavemente, esto hizo que se sonrojaran ambos, mientras que Kuukai y Utau no podian contener su risa. Por otro lado Sakura se estaba riendo de Nagihiko e incluso insultandolo.

Sakura – Jajaja, no manches que gracioso te ves.

Rima – Callate Sakura.

Sakura – Disculpa pero yo no fui la quien se hagacho y dejo que le embarrara la cara a su novio de pastel.

Rima – Ya veras cuando te... – Fue interrumpida por quien.

Sakura – Escucha... – Fue interrumpida por ¡RIMA!

Rima – ¡NO TU ESCUCHAME A MI, NARIZ OPERADA. NO TE VOY A PERDONAR POR LO QUE HICISTE A AMU!

Todos/Sakura – O.O

Rima – Y ademas, tienes algo en tu cara. – Respondio, mientras que agarraba una rebana de pastel.

Sakura – ¿Que? ¿En donde?

Rima sonrio picaramente, se acerco a Sakura y le embarro el pastel en la cara, y despues en su blusa. Todos sus amigos se deslumbraron al ver lo que hizo Rima a Sakura, pero el que mas se han quedado en shock fueron Nagihiko, Dark e Ikuto. Sakura hecho un grito de desesperacion o mas bien del enojo, mientras que Rima tomo su celular y comenzo a tomarle fotos a Sakura. Pero aun no habia acabado la discucion/pelea entre Sakura y Rima, Sakura empezo a insultar a Rima, mientras que Rima ya no le colmaba la paciencia.

Rima – ¿Sabes porque te embarre tu cara y blusa, Sakura? – Le pregunto con una voz media quebrada.

Sakura – ¡Argh! ¡Me las vas a pagar Mishiro!

Rima - ¡Te odio!

Sakura – ¿Que?

Rima – La razon por la que YO te embarre el pastel en tu cara y tu ropa, fue por Amu.

Sakura – Y ¿Que tiene que ver Amu con esto?

Rima – Porque Amu es mi mejor amiga por si no sabias. Ella es como la hermana que nunca pude tener.

Todos se habian quedado en shock mas Utau y Sakura, nunca pensaron que Rima diria esas cosas tan bellas. En cuanto a Ikuto se sintio mal por lo que habia ocurrido, asi que decidio irse para tomar un poco de ire fresco, mientras que Dark decidio en buscar a Amu y consolarla.

Rima – Y escuchenme todos ustedes, si alguien lastima o hieren a Amu... se las veran conmigo ¿Entendido?

Todos/Sakura – Si.

Nagihhiko abrazo en ese momento a Rima por detras, mientras que Sakura buscaba a Ikuto pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Asi que ella salio del cuarto para buscarlo, Nagihiko besaba la cabeza de Rima, ya que ella estaba llorando de tristeza. Rima correspondio al abrazo de Nagihiko, lo que ellos no sabian era es que todos sus amigos se habian quedado deslumbrados.

Nagihiko – Rima eres genial, nunca pense que harias eso... delante de todos.

Rima – Soy de lo peor empeore... mas las cosas... Nagi. – Respondio mientras que sollozaba.

Nagihiko – Aunque tu dices que eres de lo peor, Rima... para mi tu eres la heroina de la fiesta. Ademas la protectora de Amu.

Rima – Si.

Nagihiko se separo de ella y la beso en la frente, mientras que ella y todos se quedaran en shock y sonrojados. Rima se fue directamente hacia la puerta, cuando Kuukai le pregunto a donde iba. Ella solamente respondio la cosa mas tierna que ninguna persona podria escuchar de ella.

Rima – Voy a buscar a Amu y a consolarla, lo necesita mas que yo ^-^.

Nagihiko – Espera Rima... yo tambien... yo voy contigo. Digo tambien es nuestra amiga, ¿No es asi chicos?

Todos – SI.

Rima - ¡Muy bien, ahora vamos a buscar a Amu! ¡Y darle un fuerte abrazo y un nuevo feliz cumpleaños! ^-^.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

**Lo siento mucho por la tardanza chicos pero he tenido muchos problemas en la escuela y ademas mucha tarea. Pero aqui esta el onceavo capitulo.**

**Y por favor piquen al bloque verde necesito saber si les gusto. Onegai si. **

**Oh! tambien pueden ver los regalos de Amu en mi blog.**


	12. Chapter 12: Fiebre y sentimientos

**Capitulo 12: Fiebre y sentimientos**

Amu estaba caminado por las calles, decidio distraerse y luego en irse a su casa. Sin darse cuenta habia llegado al parque donde solia tocar Ikuto con su violin, en ese momento Amu recordo aquel dia donde se encontro a Ikuto besandose con Sakura. Amu intento borrar ignorar aquellos recuerdos de Ikuto con Sakura pero le era imposible, sentia que le faltaba el aire y que su pecho le dolia con mucha fuerza. Ella se sento en una banca para relajarse y olvidar todo lo que le llegaba en su mente.

Amu – Es mejor que regrese a mi casa a descansar... si es mejor. – Se dijo asi misma para consolarse.

Amu se fue de aquel lugar y se dirigio hacia su casa, ya no quiso saber nada de lo ocurrido, es mejor dejar todo eso atras. Minutos despues Amu llego a su casa, sus padres la recibieron con un gran abrazo y un beso, y su hermana le canto una cancion de Utau Hoshina "Blue Moon". Mientras que sus padres le tomaban fotos y videos, Amu comenzo a suspirar y subio hasta su recamara, se quito su abrigo y su ropa para ponerse su pijama. Despues sus charas se habian alegrado de ella regresara de su fiesta.

Ran – ¡Amu-chan llegaste!

Mikki – y bien ¿Como etuvo la fiesta? ¿Te divertiste? – Le pregunto muy emocionada.

Suu – Dinos por favor ~ desu.

Amu – Estuvo bien. – Respondio en un tono cansado y trsite.

Dia – Amu-chan ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto muy preocupada.

Amu – Si, estoy bien solamente estoy cansada. Eso es todo ^-^. – Respondio con una sonrisa fingida.

Mikki – Cuentanos todo Amu-chan ¿Como fue la fiesta? – Pregunto muy emocionada e inpaciente.

Suu – Mikki, es mejor que dejemos a Amu descansar esta muy cansada. No es asi, Amu-chan.

Amu – Hai.

Ran – Amu-chan, nos puedes contar mañana lo de la fiesta.

Amu – Si, lo prometo. Buenas noches chicas.

Ran/Mikki/Suu/Dia – Buenas noches Amu-chan (desu).

Ran apago la luz y se ensello en su huevo, mientras que las chicas dormian. Amu estaba llorando silenciosamente, despues comenzo a sollozar ella oculto su cara sobre la almohada para no despertar a sus charas. Pero una de ellas estaba despierta, mientras que miraba a su pobre dueña triste y dolida. Amu ya no lo pudo contener mas, ella comenzo ha abrazar su almohada fuertemente, queria que algien la consolara, queria que alguien le dijiera cosas hermosas, queria que alguien la visitara en este momento, queria a Ikuto. Amu comenzo a llorar debilmente hasta quedarse dormida, pero sus lagrimas seguian corriendo en sus mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente Amu se levanto debilmente, le dolia la cabeza, sentia que su cuerpo le pesaba, le ardian los ojos, y sentia todo su cuerpo caliente. Amu se dirgio al baño y se dio un baño tibio, cuando termino se puso el uniforme y desperto a sus charas.

Amu – Buenos dias, chicas – Respondio con una devil voz.

Ran/Mikki/Suu – Buenos dias, Amu-cha... – Gritaron con asombro al ver que Amu tenia los ojos rojos.

Mikki – Amu-chan ¿Que te paso? – Pregutno su chara azul muy asombrada y preocupada.

Amu – ¿de que me paso? ¿De que estas hablando Mikki? – Pregunto la peliirosa muy confundida.

Suu – Tienes los ojos rojos, Amu-chan. – Respondio a su pregunta.

Amu – Rayos, ¿Me quede toda la noche llorando? No deben de saber que estuve llorando, piensa Amu, piensa – Penso por si misma muy nerviosa, hasta que se ocurrio algo. – Ah! Es que no dormi toda la noche. Por eso tengo los ojos rojizos chicas.

Ran – O no sera por que Ikuto no vino a visitarte ayer ¿Verdad? – Respondio su chara rosa engañandola. Esto hizo que a Amu recordara aquella imagen de su cabeza de Ikuto con Sakura.

Dia – Bwaaaaaah, buenos dias chicas, Amu-chan. – Respondio la chara amarilla, mienntras que bostezaba.

Mikki – Amu-chan ¿Daijabu? – Pregunto muy preocupada.

Amu – Uh? Si, estoy bien. Opps miren la hora que es, vamos a desayunar quieren. – Respondio la pelirosa con una sonrisa fingida sobre su rostro.

Amu salio de su recamara al igual que sus charas, mientras que Dia miraba con tristeza a su dueña en una fotografia junto con Ikuto. Dia suspiro agudo y se fue con su dueña y las demas, mientras tanto Amu comenzo a sentirse extraña.

Midori – Amu-chan ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto su madre con un tono preocupado.

Amu – Uh? Si estoy bien, no te preocupes mama. – Respondio con una sonrisa calida, mientras seguia comiendo sus desayuno.

Midori – Oh, esta bien Amu.

Amu – Pensando – _Dios que dolor de cabeza y ademas me duele horrendo el cuerpo._

Midori – Amu, me acaba de hablar Yaya Yuuiki. Dijo que ella te iba ha acompañar en la escuela.

Amu – Oh, esta bien. la voy a esperar a fuera. – Respondio la pelirosa con animos. – Pensando – _Debe ser por lo que ocurrio en la fiesta._

Amu se retiro de la mesa y se dirigio hacia la salida, pero de proto un dolor fuerte de cabeza le comenzo a dar y de pronto se colapso. Sus padres y Ami intentaron despertarla pero nu puedieron, Midori coloco su mano sobre la frente de su hija y esta estaba ardiendo en fiebre, Tsumugo la cargo y la llevo en su habitacion recostandola sobre su cama. Midori le coloco una pequeña toalla mojada sobre su frente para controlar la fiebre, pocos minutos despues alguien llamo a la puerta, Midori la abrio y era Yaya.

Yaya – Buenos dias sra. Hinamori, ¿Donde esta Amu-chi? – Pregunto la peliroja mirando en ambos lados buscando a Amu.

Midori – Lo siento mucho Yuuiki-san, pero Amu no podra ir a la escuela. – Respondio la madre de la pelirosa un poco preocupada.

Yaya – Eh?! ¡¿Doshte?!

Midori – Por que Amu tiene fiebre y tiene dificultad para respirar.

Yaya – Ya veo, bueno le puede decir que se recupere muy pronto.

Midori – Por su puesto Yuuki-san.

Yaya – Bueno ya me retiro con su permiso, sra. Hinamori.

Midori – Adios.

Poco despues Tsumugo llevo a Ami al kinder y Midori hablo por telefono habisando a su jefe que no podra trabajar, ya que su Amu se habia enfermado. Mientras tanto las charas de Amu estaban realmente preocupadas por la salud de su dueña, Ran, Mikki y Dia ayudaban a Suu a remojar la toalla.

~ En la escuela ~

Los guardianes esperaban a Yaya y a Amu en la entrada, mientras que Ikuto, Utau y Kuukai platicaban sobre lo sucedido de la fiesta, Dark estaba escuchando su ipodtouch y Sakura mantenia siempre una mirada asesina hacia Rima y Nagihiko.

Nagihiko – Oigan ¿Como que ya se estan tardando Amu-chan y Yaya-chan? – Pregunto preocupado y extrañado.

Rima – No te preocupes Nagihiko, ya sabes que Amu se levanta tarde y la pobre Yaya ahi esperandola. – Respondio, mientras que ella checaba su reloj.

Tadase – Tal vez deberiamos hablarles. – Respondio, mientras sacaba su telefono y marcaba el numero de Amu.

Utau – No sera necesario Tadase. – Respondio la rubia, mientras que le cerraba el telefono.

Tadase – Uh? ¿Doshte Utau-nee-chan? – Preguntaba confundido.

Utau – Por que tal vez Yaya le este platicando a Amu sobre... lo que paso en la fiesta. – Respondio con un tono lleno de esperanza.

Tadase – Si, tienes razon. Pero ¿No crees que te pasates Mashiro-san? – Pregunto dirigiendo la mirada a su compañera.

Rima – Mph, a mi no me importa. Ella se lo busco, no debio herir los sentimientos de Amu e incluso de arruinar su fiesta. – Respondio, mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a Sakura.

Utau – Estoy de acuerdo contigo Rima, pero deberas que caracter tienes.

Rima – Si lo se ^-^.

Utau - O ¿No sera que lo hiciste por Nagihiko? – Pregunto con una mirada y sonrisa picara.

Rima – Eh?! Pero que dices... – Respondio, pero fue interrumpida por Utau.

Uatu – Asi es, ayer fuistes muy brava con Sakura. Ya que ella le embarro de pastel al pobre Nagihiko en la cara.

Rima – Umm... bueno.. yo.. ella... – Tartamudeaba, mientras que se empezo a ruborisarse.

Dark – Oigan, ya vino Yaya. – Respondio, mientras que se quitaba los audifonos de sus orejas y empezo a señalar a la peliroja.

Yaya – Lo... siento mucho... chicos... nece... sito... dulces. - Respondio la peliroja, mientras que la pobre jadeaba de cansancio.

Nagihiko – Uh? Oye Yaya-chan, ¿Donde esta Amu-chan? – Pregunto el pelimorado, buscando a la pelirosa.

Yaya – Ah, etto.. chicos Amu-chi... Amu-chi no pudo venir. – Respondio en un tono triste.

Uatu – No me digas, de nuevo se levanto tarde y te dijo que te fueras sin ella. – Respondio la rubia, pensando que la habia tinado.

Yaya – Umm... no Utau-chi, Amu no pudo venir por que... ella esta enferma.

Ikuto/Dark - ¡¿QUE?! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos.

Yaya – Asi es, la mama de Amu-chi me lo conto. – Respondio la peliroja, mientras que todos sus amigos pusieron con cara de shock.

Ikuto – Es mejor que vaya a verla. – Respondio el peliazul, casi retirandose del lugar pero alguien lo detuvo y ese alguien fue...

Dark – Ni pienses que vas a ir Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto – Mira quien habla, sueltame AHORA.

Dark – Sabes Tsukiyomi, todo esto es por tu culpa.

Utau – Dark, suelta ahora mismo a Ikuto, el no tiene la culpa de que Amu este enferma. – Respondio la rubia muy enfadada.

Dark – Claro que el tiene la culpa Utau, ¿Sabes porque? Por que el tiene la culpa de que Amu este enferma.

Utau - ¡Callate, te lo vuelvo a repetir Dark! ¡Ikuto no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Ademas, ¿Como lo puedes saber, si tu no tienes pruebas?! – Grito la rubia, mientras que todos pusieron cara de deslumbrados.

Kuukai – Utau calmate, todos sabemos que tu hermano no tiene la culpa de nada. – Respondio el pelicastaño, coloco sus manos sobre sus brazos/hombros y empezo a cariciarlos para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Utau – Gracias Kuukai. – Respondio, mientras que le dio una sonrisa calida.

Ikuto – Nos vemos luego. ¡Yoru!

Yoru - ¡Si! – Respondio, mientras que hacia el cambio de personalidad.

Dark - ¡Tsukiyomi! Argh... ¡Frank, cambio de personalidad! – Grito, mientras que su chara aparecio de repente.

Frank – Si, Dark-san.

Cuando hizo el cambio de personalidad, todos se quedaron bocabiertos al ver las alas de Dark. Cuando las libero Sakura se quedo embobada al ver aquellas hermosas y enormes alas grises. Dark trato de perseguir a Ikuto, pero no pudo ya que Ikuto era mucho mas agil y rapido que el. Asi que Dark decidio tomar un atajo para llegar mas rapido a la casa de Amu, mientras tanto Ikuto decidio tomar un atajo tambien.

Poco tiempo despues Dark fue el primero que llego en la casa de Amu, el aterrizo en la alcabo de la chica y se asomo en la ventana. Lo unico que el pudo ver fue a una hermosa chica dormida en su cama, parecia como un verdadero angel descansando en su cama. Dark abrio la puerta corrediza ya que esta estaba abierta, el entro en la habitacion y a la vez rompio su cambio de personalidad, de pronto una voz lo interrogo.

¿? – ¿Que hacen Dark-san, Frank-san?

Dark – Oh! Eres tu Mikki, ¿Como estan tu y las demas?

Mikki – Umm... estamos bien, demo Amu-chan no esta bien... ella tiene.. – Respondio poco, ya que fue interrumpida por Dark.

Dark – Lo se una chica llama Yaya Yuiki nos aviso que Amu tiene fiebre.

Mikki – Umm... bueno, pero ¿Que no deverias estar con los demas en la escuela? – Pregunto muy confundida.

Dark – Digamos que la salud de Amu es mucho mas importante. – Respondio, mientras que le dio una delicada sonrisa.

Frank – Dark-san eso no es cierto, la educacion tambien es importante. Ya de por si siempre repruebas la escuela por escabullirte. – Respondio el pequeño chara, pero recibio un pequeño coscarron en su cabeza.

Dark – No digas tonterias Frank. – Respondio el dueño del chara, mientras que el pobre se sobaba su cabeza.

Mikki – Frank ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el chara azul preocupada.

Frank – Hi, estoy bien Mikki, deveras que estoy... – Respondio pero se quedo deslumbrado al ver a Mikki besando su cabeza.

Mikki – Opps... l-lo siento... n-no fu-fue mi in-intencion. – Respondio la chara azul tartamudeando.

Frank – No fue tu culpa, ya se que fue un accidente.

Mikki – Hi. O///O

Mientras que los dos chara conversaban, Dark se acerco a la cama de la joven pelirosa quien estaba dormida. El joven se sento a lado de ella, pero vio que la pelirosa respiraba con mucha dificultad. Dark llevo una de sus manos en la frente de Amu, la cual esta ardia le quito la toalla que tenia en su frente y la remojo en un bowl que contenia agua fria y hielos. El joven coloco nuevamente la toalla en la frente de la pelirosa, de pronto su Frank fue con su dueño y le dijo algo al oido, el chico suspiro despejo su vista de la joven para ver la puerta corrediza. Dark sintio algo en su mano, cuando de pronto sus ojos se deslumbraron al ver la mano de la joven pelirosa sosteniendole sus mano. Amu abrio leventamente los ojos y le sonrio.

Amu – Me alegro que vinieras ^-^. – Respondio la pelirosa muy contenta.

Dark – Amu.

Amu – Pensaba que no regresarias... Ikuto – Respondio la joven delirando, al escuchar aquellas palabras Dark sintio un dolor profundo en su pecho. Entonces se le ocurrio una idea brillante.

Dark – Si Amu, soy yo Ikuto. – Respondio el joven, muy convencido.

Amu – Ikuto.. me alegra que.. tu hayas venido.. aqui.

Dark – A mi tambien, Amu, a mi tambien.

Amu trato de levantarse pero no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo, Dark la ayudo en levantarse recargabdola sobre el respaldo de cama. Amu al no querer estar sentada, ella se abalanceo sobre Dark quien se puso totalmente rojo como un tomate ante la reaccion de Amu, ella enseguida lo abrazo su cintura colocando su cabeza sobre su estomago. Dark levanto lentamente a la pelirosa hasta abrazarla y colocar su cabeza sobre su pecho, al sentir que estaba ardiendo y delirando a la vez. Dark decidio acabar con esto, Amu le comenzo a decirles las palabras mas hermosas que ningun chico podria creer.

Amu – Ikuto.. quiero decirte algo.. muy importante. – Respondio la pelirosa, mientras que miraba tiernamente a Dark.

Dark – Y ¿Que es, Amu? – Pregunto con una voz muy seductora.

Amu – Ikuto, escucha con atencion a lo que te voy a decir. Ya que es muy importante para mi. – Respondio la pobre chica delirando, ya ni sabia lo que estaba diciendo.

Dark – ¿Que es Amu? – Pregunto el joven bastardo figiendo que era Ikuto.

Amu – Ikuto... yo... lo que quiero decirte es... que estoy... profundamente... enamorada de ti. – Respondio la pelirosa colocando sus cabeza sobre el frio pecho de Dark, el muchacho al escuchar esto le hervia la sangre y comenzo a murmurar cosas. Dark dio un suspiro profundo y respiro nuevamente.

Dark – Amu, yo tambien te amo. Te prometo que nada, ni nadie te separara de mi. – Respondio el joven alado, cada vez que sentia a Amu acurrucarse sobre su pecho, Dark se ruborizaba nuevamente. – _En especial si es ese tal Ikuto Tsukiyomi._ – Penso.

Amu – Arigato, Ikuto. – Respondio la joven pelirosa, ella trato de levantarse y cuando lo hizo llego al alcanze del rostro de Dark. Quien estaba mas ruborizado que un tomate, Amu se inclino hacia su frente y lo beso en el.

Frank al ver la romantica escena de su dueño y de la pelirosa, el decidio hacer lo mismo pero no en besarla en la frente, sino en besarla en sus labios. Al ver la reaccion de Frank, Mikki comenzo a ruborizarse, mientras que el chara de Dark se acercaba hacia su rostro. Su repiracion se sentia cerca, sus labios rozaban como el petalo de una rosa fue en ese momento que se escucho un grito de un alto.

¿? – ¡DETENTE! – grito aquella voz, pero no era uno cualquiera sino que esa voz era la de...

Mikki – ¡¿Y-YORU?!

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Bueno amigos mios aqui esta el capi y gomen por no publicarlo todo este tiempo, ya que tuve un pequeño problema pero aqui esta. Comenten onegaii y recuerden que sigan disfrutando de "Rebelando el amor"._


End file.
